That's Family Life
by LoVe134
Summary: The sequel to That's Hollywood Life, you don't have to read the first story to understand this one. Anyways Artemis and Wally are having a baby! But with annoying family members, nosy paparazzi and Artemis' awful mood...will Wally and Artemis survive? Spitfire!
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

**In The Last Chapter Of That's Hollywood Life**

"I like you" I said.

"I have liked you for a really long time I feel so stupid for not realizing it until I started hanging out with you again" I said.

"And I know I have put you through a lot and I'm sorry for that, I would understand if you wouldn't want to be with me" I said.

I stood there.

"I-I like you too" she finally said.

"Wha…?" I asked.

"I like you too Wally" she said.

"Really?" I asked.

She nodded.

I smiled and grabbed her and kissed her.

Oh god it felt so good to kiss her again.

She laughed when I hugged her again.

"I see your New Year is starting off really well"

We both turned to see Dick, Zatanna, Megan, Conner, Kaldur and Raquel standing there smiling.

I nodded.

"So what about Linda?" Artemis asked.

"Oh yeah…I broke up with her 3 days ago" I said.

"Looks like the party is still going…let's dance!" I said.

I dragged Artemis to the crowd of dancing people ignoring her protests.

And when we were dancing I made sure she was close, so I wouldn't lose her again.

**4 years later…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wally POV**

The music started playing and everyone rose.

Just then Artemis appeared at the back of the altar.

She looked amazing, simply stunning.

She smiled at me and I smiled back. Her and Ollie slowly walked to the front of the altar.

They hugged and he went to sit down next to Dinah.

"We are gathered here today…"

…

"Do you Wallace Rudolph West-"

I heard Artemis giggle.

"Take Artemis Lian Crock-Nuyugen to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest asked.

"I do" I stated while smiling at Artemis.

"Do you Artemis Lian Crock-Nuyugen take Wallace Rudolph West to be your lawfully wedded husband?" he asked.

"I do" she said.

"With all the power infested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride" the priest said.

I kissed her and everyone cheered.

I even heard the clicking on cameras.

Artemis and I were now married.

* * *

**Well the story came sooner than later like I had said! Ah! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Artemis POV**

Megan bit into a graham cracker.

"So you haven't told him yet?" she asked.

I shook my head.

"How could you not!? This is very important" she said as she hobbled towards me.

That's right hobbled.

Megan was four months pregnant with another baby girl.

But she still looked great in her pink blouse, dark blue jeans and white flats.

"I know it's important! But I just don't want him to freak out!" I said.

What were we talking about?

I was pregnant and I haven't told Wally yet.

"Please! Wally loves kids! And you know that" Megan said.

I nodded.

"But it's _his _kid" I said.

Megan rolled her eyes.

"When did you find out?" she asked.

"One month ago" I said.

"One month ago!" she yelled.

"Calm down!" I hissed.

"How can I calm down when-"

"Mommy"

We turned and saw cute little Catherine standing there.

"Yes Cathy?" Megan replied.

"I'm hungy" she said.

I smiled.

Cathy was the cutest thing I've ever seen!

And she was the perfect mix of Conner and Megan.

She had Megan's red hair and Conner's blue eyes.

It was a strange mix but it was still so cute.

She was as sweet as Megan and could hold a grudge like Conner, but unlike Conner her grudge was the cutest thing.

She was also 3 years old.

"Okay! Artemis what is there to eat?" Megan asked.

I shrugged.

"You're the one that's been eating for the past 30 minutes" I said.

Cathy giggled.

She was wearing a purple romper, silver glitter Toms, white stud earrings and her hair was in a ponytail.

She ran further into the kitchen and climbed onto a seat.

"So whatcha been watching in the living room?" I asked.

"Dora" she replied while swinging her legs.

Megan turned around.

"Okay Cathy what do you want to eat?" she asked.

"Pissa" Cathy said.

"Sorry Cathy but I don't' have any pizza" I said.

She frowned.

Just then the door bell rang.

I got up to go answer the door.

Cathy was right behind me running.

"Guys wait up! Mommy can't run with a baby in her belly!" Megan said.

Cathy rushed right passed me and opened the door.

"Hey Cathy!" I heard a voice.

"Hi Uncle Wally!" Cathy said.

"Wally you have a key" I said.

"Well our hands are kinda full" he said.

"Cameron!" Cathy yelled.

Cameron was Zatanna and Dick's child.

He had black hair and light blue eyes.

Cathy and Cameron were great friends-especially since they are the same age.

Cameron ran under my arm to Cathy.

"Hi Cathy!" he said.

Cameron was a great kid.

He was smart, athletic and cute.

And he was totally dramatic like his mother.

I'm thinking we have a future actor in our hands.

He was wearing a blue and white polo, dark blue active pants and grey Jordan retro nines.

"Help!" Dick yelled.

I turned just as Megan entered the room.

I grabbed a box.

"What is all this stuff?" I asked.

"Decorations for Zatanna's welcome back from the hospital party" Wally said as he gave me a kiss.

"Oh yeah…why isn't it at your house?" I asked pointing to Dick.

"Because I said they could have it here" Wally said.

I nodded.

"Cameron, Cathy let's go find something to eat!" Megan said.

Both kids ran out of the foyer back into the kitchen.

We placed everything onto the island.

"This is a lot of stuff" Megan said.

"Dick insisted it should be a big welcome back party" Conner said.

Megan grabbed me.

"When are you gonna tell him?" she whispered.

"During the party, promise" I said.

"You better or I will!" she threatened.

"Okay, okay" I said.

"I want pizza too!"

I turned to see Wally agreeing with the kids.

"Come on Artemis! Don't you want pizza too?" Wally asked pulling me towards me.

I smiled.

"Yeah, we should order pizza!" I said.

"I want pizza too, I'm starving!" Megan said.

"Let's order!" Wally said grabbing the home phone.

"But don't forget we need to decorate the living room!" Dick said.

So 3 months ago Wally and I got married.

We moved next door to Zatanna and Dick who had one 3 year old boy boy (Cameron) and 3 days ago had a baby girl named Alexis (Alex for short).

They had gotten married 3 years ago.

Megan and Conner got married 3 years ago and had a 3 year old daughter named Catherine.

They lived in the next neighborhood.

Raquel and Kaldur had yet to be married but Raquel really wanted to.

I mean just 3 months ago I was like that.

But if I was her I wouldn't worry, they have been together for 5 years.

"Daddy when is mommy coming home?" Cameron asked.

Dick knelt down next to him and smiled.

"She's coming home today with your new sister Alex!" Dick said.

"I can't wait till my mommy has my baby sister!" Cathy said.

I smiled.

I couldn't wait to my…well I don't know yet, but I don't care as long as I have a baby.

_My _baby.

…

"Guys Shhh! Mommy's coming!" Cameroon said.

* * *

**Zatanna POV**

I had been in the hospital for 3 days!

I had missed my Camy-corn.

I mean yeah him and Dick had come once, but I never got to spend time with him.

With Alex's car seat we walked up to Artemis and Wally's house.

Dick rang the door bell.

"I can't wait for them to see Alexis!" I said.

Dick smiled at me.

"It's open!" Artemis' voice yelled.

Dick opened the door letting me go first.

"SURPRISE!"

I gasped.

"Mommy!" Cameron yelled running towards me.

"Camy-corn!" I said opening my arms.

He jumped onto me and I spun him.

Artemis was next to hug me.

"Did you tell him?" I whispered.

"No" she said.

"But I will" she added quickly before walking away to go see the baby.

"So Cameron what did you do when mommy was gone?" I asked.

"I came to Aunty Artemis' house; me and Cathy went to the park and went on the slide! A really big slide it was like this big!" he said spreading his arms.

I smiled.

"That's huge!" I replied.

"Yeah, yeah and daddy took me to a candy making factory! And I got a goodie bag and made my own candy!" he said.

I looked at Dick.

"Candy factory" I murmured.

"And I made you a special one" he said.

"Really? Mommy can't wait to see it" I said.

"Where's Cathy?" I asked.

"She's trying to eat some of the cake we bought you!" he said getting up.

"What she's eating my cake?!" I asked dramatically.

* * *

**Artemis POV**

_Okay, I can do this. _

_It's just Wally._

_Wally. My husband._

_I can do this._

_I can do this._

_I can do this._

_I can't do this._

I was just about to turn around but was stopped.

"Hey babe" Wally said.

I turned.

"Hey Wally" I replied.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing" I replied.

He frowned.

"What?" I asked.

"You've been acting weird this whole day…what's wrong?" he asked.

"I'll tell you just don't freak out" I said.

He nodded.

"Wally…Wally I'm pregnant" I said.

She stared at me blankly.

"You mean the thing where there's a person inside of you because we had sex?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Really?" he asked.

I nodded.

"That's great! I get to have a baby girl-or boy!" he yelled.

I picked me up and spun me around.

"When did you find this out?" he asked.

"A month ago" I said.

"A month ago?! And you didn't tell me?" he asked.

"Wally before you freak I just wanna say I didn't want to scare you!" I said.

"What?"

"I thought you wouldn't take it and-and-"

He kissed me.

"You're my wife, I would still love you and except the baby happily" he said.

I placed my head on his chest.

"Good I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't excepted it" I said.

I kissed him again.

"EWWWW!"

We both turned to see Cathy and Cameron at the door making faces.

Wally and I laughed.

"Aunty Artemis and Uncle Wally are kissing!" they both said and ran away.

I watched as Wally chased after them.

"So what happened?" Megan asked.

I jumped.

"For a pregnant woman you sure are quiet" I said.

"So how did it go?" Zatanna asked.

"It went well…really well" I replied with a smile.

* * *

**Le outfit links on mi profile (hehe French and Spanish)**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Next Day…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Artemis POV**

When I woke up a felt something on my stomach.

It was a hand.

I turned to see Wally with his eyes closed and a small smile on his face.

I slowly tried to get out without waking him but it didn't work.

"Where are you going?" Wally murmured.

"To take a shower" I replied.

"Without saying good morning first?" Wally asked.

"I didn't wanna wake you" I said.

He sat up.

"Well I'm awake" he said stretching.

"Good morning Wally" I said kissing him.

"Good morning Artemis" he said the paused.

"Good morning baby" he said looking at my stomach.

I smiled and got up.

"Why are you up so early anyways?" he asked following me out of the room.

"I'm helping Megan and Zatanna buy stuff for their kids starting preschool" I said stopping at the bathroom door.

"I will be on the movie set" Wally said.

I nodded.

"How long?" I asked.

He shrugged.

"Maybe 4-5 hours" he said.

I nodded again.

"Don't forget tonight we formally announce it to everyone, even our parents" I said.

He wrapped his arms around me.

"I know, I can't wait to let them know" he said kissing the top of my head.

"Well I better take my shower, Zatanna will come over anytime now and Megan will be here in a few" I said.

Wally nodded.

He gave me a long kiss and walked across the hall to use the other bathroom.

…

"Later Wally!" I heard Zatanna say.

"Artemis I'm here!" Zatanna yelled.

"In the family room!" I said.

I was ready to go out.

I was wearing blue slightly ripped jeans, long black sleeve shirt, white denim vest, black glitter Toms and had a blue-green purse and as always my wedding ring.

Zatanna was wearing a red blouse, light denim jeans, brown boots, and had a black purse on her shoulder.

She also had on her ring.

Cameroon was wearing a black shirt, khaki colored skinnies, and black Jordan flights.

He also had on an Adidas varsity jacket.

"You look cute today!" I said.

"Thanks? Where is Cathy?" he asked jumping onto the couch.

I smiled.

"She's not here yet" I said.

Zatanna took Alex out of her purple butterfly stroller and sat on the couch too.

"When is she gonna get here?" he asked.

"In a few-"

The door bell rang.

"Right now" I said.

"Hey guys" I said when I opened the door.

Megan wobbled in while Cathy walked over to Cameroon.

"Ready to go?" Megan asked.

She was wearing a white blouse, khaki colored jeans, and black thong strap sandals and had a nude colored bag across he shoulders.

Cathy was wearing a white polo with floral overall shorts on top, pink converse sneakers and had a small pink gab across her body.

Zatanna walked into the foyer with her stroller.

"Guys looks like your gonna have to squish" Zatanna said.

We all got into the car.

My in the driver's seat, Megan in the front passenger seat, the kids in the left back, Alex's car seat in the middle and Zatanna on the back left.

Zatanna had folded the car seat and placed it into the trunk.

We drove to Fashion Square mall and listened to the kids talk about what they wanted to do on their first day on preschool.

"And I'm gonna make TONS of friends and we can go to each others house and play every day!" Cathy said when we were getting out of the car.

Cameron pouted.

"What about me?" he asked.

"You can come play with us too!" Cathy replied.

Cameron smiled.

…

* * *

**Megan POV**

"Do you want the Hello Kitty book bag?" I asked.

Cathy nodded.

"Which one?" I asked holding up to different kinds of bags.

She pointed to the pink one with a picture of Hello Kitty on the bottom pouch.

I handed it to her.

"Cameron come look at my bag! I bet you don't have a better one!" Cathy yelled skipping to Cameron.

"Wait! You forgot the matching lunch box!" I said wobbling over to her.

* * *

**Zatanna POV**

"Come Cameron just pick a different one" I pleaded.

"No! I want transformers!" he yelled.

"What about toy story? You love toy story!" I said holding up the bag.

He shook his head.

"Transformers!" he yelled while stomping.

Okay so maybe Artemis was right about him being a little dramatic.

"What's going on?" Artemis asked.

"He wants a transformers back pack but there are none" I replied.

Just then Megan and Cathy walked up to us.

"What are you talking about? I saw some back there" Artemis said.

"Transformers!" Cameron yelled and ran towards the direction Artemis pointed in.

"Thank you! You're a life saver! I'm pretty sure he was about to have a break down" Zatanna said.

"See! You and Wally will be amazing parents!" Megan said.

"Time to go get more supplies" Artemis said.

_**2 hours later…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Wally POV**

"Okay, what's up?" Dick asked.

"What are you talking about?" I replied.

"You've had that smile on your face the whole day, how come?" Conner asked.

I was having my lunch break with Dick and Conner.

"You'll just have to find out tonight" I replied.

"Come on just say it now" Conner said.

"Yeah what's so important that it has to wait till night time?" Dick asked.

"Trust me it's pretty huge" I said with the hugest grin on my face.

I looked on my phone.

"I should probably get home to get ready for that important dinner" I said.

…

"Whatcha doin?" I asked.

Artemis jumped.

"Wally don't scare me like that!" she said.

I wrapped my arms around her.

"When are your parents getting here?" I asked.

"In an hour or so" she replied.

"Then help me pick out something" I said rocking her.

She turned.

"Alright, wear a suit" she said before slipping out of my grip.

**Zatanna POV**

"Cameron you don't have to wear a suit anymore, at least wear this" I said holding out an outfit.

"No!" he said.

I don't get it, it was a simple outfit.

A light blue polo, khakis and blue Jordan 4's.

Everyone was already dressed.

I was wearing a blue and black dress, black sparkly heels, a heart necklace, silver chandler earrings, and my hair was in a messy bun.

Dick walked in.

He was wearing a purple dress shirt, black tie, black dress pants and black shoes.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

"Cameron won't wear this clothes and he needs to get ready!" I said.

"Cameron, you gotta wear that outfit!" Dick said.

"Why?" he asked.

"It'll make mommy and daddy really happy" Dick said.

"So?" he asked.

"Cathy will think you look awesome!" I said.

"Okay!" he said grabbing the clothes.

"I think he might like Cathy" I said.

"No kidding" he said.

* * *

**Megan POV**

"Cathy sit still I'm almost done!" I said.

"But it hurts!" Cathy yelled.

"I'm almost done" I said.

"OWWWW!" she yelled.

I let go.

"Done Cathy, I'm done" I said.

"It hurt" she stated.

"Sorry, but you have to look nice tonight" I said.

"Why?" Cathy asked.

"Because Aunty Artemis has a very special thing to say" I replied.

She wasn't even listening.

"Can I go watch Dora now?" she asked.

I smiled.

"Go ahead" I said.

Cathy ran out of the room just as Conner walked in.

He looked dashing in his white dress shirt, grey dress pants, black shoes and blue tie.

"So this special announcement Artemis has to make is…?" Conner started.

"None of your business" I replied.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

I know I was, I was wearing a blue dress, black flats, drop earrings and my hair was in a neat bun.

He nodded.

"Can't you just give a little hint?" he asked.

"Nope" I replied.

* * *

**Artemis POV**

I adjusted my dress.

It was a blue one matched with a pair of black heels, and I had tear drop earring rings and my hair was curled and pined to one side.

"How's this?" Wally asked immerging from our bathroom.

Wally was wearing a pink dress shirt, black dress pants, and a pair of black dress shoes.

"Perfect" I said.

The door bell rang.

"That must be our parents" I said.

I opened the door to see Aunt Dinah, Uncle Ollie and Iris and Barry-Wally's parents.

"Hi!" I said to all of them.

We all exchanged our hellos and we left.

…

We had all come at to Cafe La Boheme at the same time, Wally, I and our parents and Zatanna, Dick and Cameron.

Little while later Megan, Conner and Cathy came.

And after Raquel and Kaldur arrived.

Raquel still had her wild sense of style but over the years had toned down.

Tonight she was wearing a dark blue one shoulder dress, glitter ankle booties and her nails were the same color.

Kaldur had on a black dress shirt, blue tie, black dress pants and black shoes.

"Reservation name please?" a man said with an annoying snobby accent.

"West's" Wally said.

The man looked into the book.

"West's, table for 14 right this way" he said.

We followed him to a long table.

"You will be asked for your orders soon" he said and walked back to the front of the restaurant.

I sat next to Wally who sat next to Dick who was sitting next baby Alex who was in a high chair next to Zatanna who had Cameron next to her and on the other side of Cameron was Cathy who was sitting next to Megan and on his other said was Conner who was sitting next to Aunt Dinah and Aunt Dinah was sitting next to uncle Ollie who was sitting next Iris who was sitting next to Barry to Kaldur who was sitting next Raquel who was sitting next to me.

Make no sense?

It was me, Wally, Dick, Alex, Zatanna, Cameron, Cathy, Megan, Conner, Aunt Dinah, Uncle Ollie, Iris, Barry, Kaldur and Raquel.

"Want do you want to eat?" Zatanna asked Cameron.

"Chicken wings!" he said.

"What's the best thing to eat here? I've never been here" Megan said.

"Try the penne pasta with pancetta and chicken. It has tomatoes, chili flakes, basil and even parmesan cheese!" Raquel said.

"Sounds good, I'll order that when the waiter comes" Megan said.

She turned to Cathy to see what she wanted.

"I want the kasadilla!" she said.

We all laughed.

"Cathy it's called a quesadilla" Conner corrected.

"I changed my mind! I want mac and cheese!" she said.

"Okay" Megan said.

"When should we tell them?" I whispered to Wally.

"Hello, what would you all like?" the waiter asked.

We all gave him our orders and he left.

"So this big news, it has to be pretty big if your parents are here" Dick said taking a sip of water.

"It's really big" I said.

I looked at Wally and smiled.

"They have a secret!" Cameron yelled.

…

Everyone one had gotten there food and was now currently eating, except Zatanna who was feeding Alex.

"Sweetheart slow down" Aunt Dinah said.

"Yeah you're gonna choke" Barry said.

"Sorry I'm just really hungry" I said.

"We should do it now" Wally whispered to me.

I nodded.

"T-that's not the only reason why I'm eating so much…" I started nervously.

Now everyone was silent.

"I'm pregnant" I said.

Uncle Ollie almost choked.

"You're what?!" he almost yelled.

"That's great!" Iris said.

I smiled.

"So how long have you known?" Dick asked as Zatanna handed him Alex.

"A month" Wally said.

"Only 8 more month to go" Barry said.

"What is going on?" Cameron asked.

"Aunty Artemis is having a baby!" Dick replied.

"This is great! I'm going to be a grandmother-even though I'm still too young" Aunt Dinah said.

We all laughed.

"Your baby is going to be beautiful" Iris said.

I smiled.

"I have something important to say-I mean ask" Kaldur stated.

We all turned to him.

"Wha iss it Kasdur?" Megan asked with food in her mouth.

The kids giggled.

"Mommy is talking funny!" Cathy said.

Kaldur turned to Raquel.

"Raquel we have been together for a long time-"

"5 years" Conner interrupted.

"And I think we are ready for this…" he said.

I looked at Raquel and smiled.

"Raquel will you…"

I could tell she was about to explode with joy.

"Move in with me?" Kaldur finished.

"YES! YES! Wait what?" Raquel said.

Everyone was silent, except Dick who was being a dick and was laughing.

Zatanna hit him making sure to avoid the baby's body.

"What's wrong" Kaldur asked.

"We all thought you were-"

I shoved some food into Wally's mouth before he could finish the sentence.

"I'd love to move in with you" Raquel said.

I could tell she was a little sad but it was a step in the right direction.

Everything was changing for the better.

* * *

**Link on mi profile! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**2 months later…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Artemis POV**

"Wally wake up!" I said throwing a pillow at Wally who was still is bed.

"What?" he asked.

His voice was raspy since he had just woken up but I ignored hoe incredible sexy that sounded and frowned.

"Come on and get ready!" I said.

I was already ready.

I was wearing a blue top, green jeans and black heel booties.

"Why?" he asked sitting up with his eyes still closed.

"Because we are gonna go make a registry for the baby" I said.

"But your only three months pregnant" he said lying back down and rolling over.

"_Yeah _and next month we can know the gender of the baby!" I said.

He groaned.

"Fine!" he said getting up.

I smiled.

"Thank you" I said and walked out of the room.

…

Wally walked into the room.

"Finally! I've been waiting for like forever!" I said.

Wally smiled.

"Ready to get going?" he asked.

I nodded and we exited the house.

* * *

**Megan POV**

"You have your crayons?" I asked.

"Yes" Cathy replied.

"Folder?" I asked.

"Yes" Cathy said again.

"Do you have your-"

"Mommy!" Cathy whined.

"Sorry" I said with a smile.

"Ready to go?" Conner asked.

Cathy nodded.

"Aww you look so cute!" I cooed.

She had a dress with a red belt, red Toms and her hair was in two buns.

Both Conner and Cathy walked out of Cathy's room.

"Do you have your bear?" I asked.

Cathy ran back into the room and picked up the white bear that was on her bed.

"Have a great day!" I called out.

* * *

**Conner POV**

"So are you excited for your first day?" I asked while I was driving.

Cathy nodded enthusiastically.

"I can't wait for coloring, singing time and nap time!" she said.

I chuckled.

"Remember, mommy and I will be here when you're finished with school okay?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Hi I'm Ms. Karen…you're Conner Kent!" she said.

"Yeah…and you are really young for a preschool teacher" I said.

"I'm 21 actually…" she said.

She looked down.

"Whose this?" she asked.

"I'm Catherine! But you can call me Cathy!" she said.

Karen laughed.

"Bye Cathy" I said.

I hugged her again and gave her a small wave.

* * *

**Zatanna POV**

"Okay, Cathy is already in there!" I said.

Cameron smiled.

"Preschool is gonna be really fun and your gonna make tons of friends and maybe even a girlfriend with this get up!" I said.

Cameron made a face when I said girlfriend.

He had on a black and white plaid shirt, denim jeans and a pair of Jordan Flight 23's.

"Hello I'm Ms. Karen and your Zatanna Zatara!" the _very _young lady said.

"Yes and over there is my son" I said about to point to Cameron who was already playing with Cathy and some other kids.

"I already know who your son is! I've seen him in pictures!" Ms. Karen said.

"Well I better get going" I said.

"Bye Cameron! Bye Cathy!" I said.

They both looked up and waved.

* * *

**Wally POV**

"Hi, we would like to start a baby registry" Artemis said.

The front desk lady smiled.

"Okay just fill this sheet out and give back to me, I'll add it onto the computer and you can get started looking" she said.

I took the piece of paper while Artemis took a pen.

…

"Here you go" I said handing the lady the paper.

She quickly typed as we waited then turned to us.

"Okay so we need a stroller, crib, baby monitor, baby shampoo and soaps…anything else?" she asked.

"Bottles for the food" I replied.

She nodded.

By then end we had a crib (white), a Winnie the Pooh shaped baby monitor, Johnsons Baby Shampoo and Soap, a humidifier, a baby tub, and a traveling tote.

"Artemis let's go get something to eat" I suggested.

She was going a little crazy trying to find everything that we needed.

"No, we need to keep getting all the stuff we need before the good stuff runs out!" she replied.

"_No, _you need to calm down" I said.

She sighed.

"But-"

I cut her off with a kiss.

"Babe, you need to relax, everything is gonna be fine" I reassured.

She sighed again.

"Okay, just take me out of here before I go crazy again" she stated.

We both laughed as we walked out of the store.

* * *

**Not the best chapter...but the next one will ****DEFINITELY**** be a surprise heehee... :) **

**Reviews please**


	5. Chapter 5

_**One month later…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Artemis POV**

"Everything is in order, you haven't been drinking right?" the doctor asked.

"No" I replied.

"Good, now would you like to know the gender of the baby?" the doctor asked.

"Yes!" Wally said.

"Well first off…Artemis is having twins" he said.

"TWINS!?" Wally and I yell.

The doctor nodded.

"There are two people inside of me?" I asked pointing to my big stomach.

The doctor nodded again.

"What do you-"

"We'll be right back" Wally said pulling me away.

"Wally I-I can't do this" I stated quietly.

"Artemis it's just one more child than we were gonna have" Wally said.

"Yeah but one kid I can handle but _two_?" I said.

"But there are _both _of us and we are going to do this together" he stated.

I sighed the nodded.

"Are you ready to know the genders of the baby now?" the doctor asked.

"Yes" I said as calmly as I could.

"Well you are having a baby girl and a baby boy" the doctor stated.

"More shopping" Wally murmured as I giggled.

…

"Twins?" Zatanna repeated.

"Yes twins" I said.

"That's great!" Megan said.

"Yeah…" I said.

"What's up?" Zatanna asked.

"I don't know if I can do this…" I said.

"Don't worry your gonna be a great mother" Megan said.

Zatanna nodded in agreement.

"How do you guys know?" I asked.

"Because you're great with Cathy and Cameron" Zatanna said.

"So it's obvious you're gonna be great with your own kids" Megan finished.

I smiled.

"Thanks" I said.

* * *

**Wally POV**

"Twins?" Dick said.

I nodded.

"Don't be nervous Wally" Conner said.

"What makes you think I'm nervous?" I questioned.

"Because you're the type of person to get nervous about everything" Dick said.

"Well this time I'm not nervous…but I think Artemis is" I said.

"Just do something special to make her feel like she doesn't need to worry or prove that she's great with kids" Dick said.

I smiled.

"THAT'S IT!" I yelled.

I very, _very _brilliant plan was forming in my head.

* * *

**Not that big of a surprise now that I think about it...please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Artemis POV**

"Artemis" I heard.

It was said it a whisper and sounded very close.

"Artemis" I heard again.

My eyes opened and I turned to the side to see Wally's green eyes staring at me.

Not surprised.

"Hurry up and get ready I have somewhere to take you" he said.

"But-"

"No buts hurry up before we're late" he said.

"Help me up" I said.

He walked over to where I was lying and grabbed my arms which were up.

He struggled helping me up.

"You need to work out" I said patting him on the shoulder.

"I've been busy trying to make my pregnant wife happy!" he called out as I walked out of the room.

…

I was sitting in the passenger's seat of Wally's car.

And I was wearing a long sleeve shirt, blue jeans, tan Sperry Top-Siders and my hair was in a bun.

"Where we going?" I asked.

"You'll see" he said.

I was getting irritated.

I had been asking the whole ride and every time he said "You'll see" and smiled like the idiot he is.

Then I saw a sign.

Hollywood Little School.

"Why are we going to Cathy and Cameron's preschool?" I asked.

Again he didn't answer, he just smiled.

I looked at the other cars in the parking lot and saw Conner's and Dicks.

This meant they were still in the school.

Wally parked the car and walked over to my side to open the door.

We walked into the school and Wally lead me to a room.

"So are you ready for your surprise?" he asked.

I nodded.

He opened the door to reveal…a bunch of kids.

And also Zatanna, Megan, Raquel, Conner, Dick and Kaldur.

"My surprise is a bunch of little kids?" I questioned.

"_No_¸ since you think you are going to be a bad parent I came here to show you that you're not" Wally said.

I smiled.

"Hello! Are you ready to get started?" the preschool teacher asked.

…

"What do you two want to do?" I asked Cathy and her one of her new friend Janelle.

"Paint!" they both said.

I laughed. "Alright, go get your aprons and I'll get the paint" I said.

Cathy was wearing a plain pink shirt, white shorts, a pair of pink and black Jordan As You Go basketball shoes.

Over her pink shirt was a pink and grey varsity jacket.

And her hair was in a bun.

Her friend Janelle had almost the same style as her.

She had on a sailboat print shirt, purple shorts, Jordan SC-1 sneakers and she had on purple flower shaped earrings.

"I wanna paint too!"

I turned around to see Cameron pouting.

He was wearing a blue and yellow polo shirt, dark denim jeans and blue Vans.

"Alright Camy-corn you can paint too" I said.

"Aunty Artemis!" he whined.

"I wanna paint!"

"Me too!"

Soon the whole class was in an apron and was standing in front of an easel.

"Okay guys, so you have to paint this basket of fruit" I said.

"That boring!" a kid named drake said.

"Alright drake what do you wanna draw?" I asked.

I tapped his chin while he was thinking then pointed to me.

"You!" he said.

Everyone else agreed.

"Alright then, try not to make my bump too big" I said.

The kids laughed.

* * *

**Wally POV**

"She's gonna be a great parent" I said watching her and the kids have fun.

"And I'm gonna be a great aunty!" Megan said happily.

* * *

**Artemis POV**

"Now we are going to exercise!" Zatanna said.

"Everyone up, up, up!" Raquel said.

All the children stood.

"Now whatever I say you have to do, it's kinda like Simon says" Zatanna said.

"Even you guys" Raquel said looking at the boys.

They all got up.

"Now everyone jump like a frog!" Raquel said.

Soon there were baby "frogs" bouncing all over the room.

"Run like a lion!" Raquel said.

All the little kids were on all fours and were running around the room.

I wish I had a camera.

"Now roll like a monkey!" Zatanna said.

Everyone laughed when Wally, Conner, Dick and Kaldur tried to roll over but they couldn't.

…

"Okay guys nap time!" I said.

"Can you guys sing to us?" Cameron asked.

"You guys need to sleep" Megan said.

"PLEASE!" the whole class asked.

We looked at each other then nodded.

_[Artemis]_

_Hush, little baby, don't say a word._

_Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird_

_[Zatanna]_

_And if that mockingbird won't sing,_

_Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring_

_[Raquel]_

_And if that diamond ring turns brass,_

_Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass_

_[Megan]_

_And if that looking glass gets broke,_

_Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat_

_[Zatanna]_

_And if that billy goat won't pull,_

_Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull_

_[Megan]_

_And if that cart and bull turn over,_

_Papa's gonna buy you a dog named Rover_

_[Raquel and Artemis]_

_And if that dog named Rover won't bark_

_Papa's gonna buy you a horse and cart_

"Now the guys sing the last part!" I said.

Everyone cheered.

_[All the Guys]_

_And if that horse and cart fall down,_

_You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town._

Everyone laughed when the guys sang of key-well expect Dick who surprisingly had a good voice.

…

"Bye everyone!" I said with a wave.

"BYE!" they all said.

"So was that fun?" Wally asked.

I nodded.

"Yeah it really was" I said with a smile.

* * *

**Por Favor review! Outfits on my profile...Gracias! **


	7. Chapter 7

_**One month later…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Artemis POV**

The door bell rang.

I placed my lasagna on the table in front of my and wobbled to the door.

I opened the door to see Iris and Aunt Dinah.

"Hey guys! What are you doing here?" I asked with a smile.

"Were staying with you! To help with the baby!" Iris said.

"But I'm not gonna have the baby for another 4 months!" I said with a now strained smile.

"We now but with you barely able to do anything we figured we should help around the house" Aunt Dinah said walking into the house.

I turned around.

"It's fine besides your husband's probably need you for something else" I said.

"No, we can stay here!" Iris said.

"Great! Rooms are up stairs, pick any guest bedroom you'd like" I said.

I walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Aunt Dinah asked.

"To see Zatanna" I said.

…

"Four months! I cannot deal with them for four whole months!" I exclaimed.

"It's not gonna be that bad" Zatanna said as she burped Alex.

"Aunt Dinah is a control freak! She'll take over everything in the house! And Iris will smother me to death!" I exclaimed.

"I'll always be next door" Zatanna said.

I sighed. "I should probably get back, Wally is probably about to come home" I said.

Zatanna nodded.

"See ya later!" she said.

I nodded in reply.

* * *

**Wally POV**

"Hey Artemis, I'm home!" I yelled.

"In the living room!" she replied.

I looked around.

It was much cleaner than it was in the morning.

"Hey Artemis why is it so-Aunt Iris, Dinah!" I said.

"Aunt Dinah and Iris are staying here for a while!" she said.

I could tell her smile was fake.

"Heh, how long?" I asked.

"4 months!" she said.

"Wow, uh…that's awesome!" I said.

"I know! It's gonna be great!" Aunt Iris said.

I scratched my head.

"Artemis, can I talk to you in the kitchen?" I asked.

She nodded and followed me to the kitchen.

I turned to her.

"What are they doing here?" I asked.

"Your acting like it's a bad thing" she said.

"Please, I saw your face! You don't like this as much as I do!" I said.

She sighed.

"At least most of the time you're out of the house with your movies and everything" I said.

"Well why didn't you stop them?" I asked.

"You think it's easy to kick your family out of your house?" Artemis snapped.

"Right, sorry" I said.

"You're just gonna have to deal with this like I am" she said.

I nodded.

Then she kissed me which was hard when there was a bump in between us.

"You're gonna have it much worse than me" I said with a smirk.

* * *

**Reviews! **


	8. Chapter 8

_**Two Weeks Later…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Artemis POV**

"_So you guys are decorating the rooms today?" _Wally asked.

I was on the phone with him.

"Yeah, I wanted to wait for you and maybe even do it when you don't have to go to set, but Aunt Dinah being the control freak she is insisted we do it today" I said.

"_But I wanted to do the boys room!" _Wally whined.

I laughed. "I'll insist we do that with you" I said.

"_Great! Gotta go, love you" _he said.

"Love you too" I said and hung up.

"Artemis time to pick the room for the babies!" Iris said.

We ended picking the two 2nd biggest rooms upstairs.

"What about this color?" Iris asked.

We had called over a painter and were looking at various colors we could use for the girls room.

I shook my head. "I don't want any yellows, too bright-or greens or whites-too boring" I said.

"Something purple-or even blue would look nice" I said.

Aunt Dinah nodded.

"What about French lilac or sweet bluette?" Aunt Dinah suggested.

"French lilac looks nice" I said pointing to the color.

"You heard her boys French lilac it is" Iris said.

"Get right to work!" Aunt Dinah said.

The two men left the room to go get the paint.

"Now let's start looking at furniture to match the room color" Iris said.

We walked downstairs into the library.

"I like that crib" I stated.

I had insisted a white crib so it would look really nice with the room color.

"And it can turn into a toddler bed!" I said.

"Add it to the cart" Iris said.

"I think you should get a convertible crib for the baby boy too-which reminds me, have you started thinking of names you would like to name your babies?" Aunt Dinah said.

I shook my head.

"Maybe next month or the month after that" I replied.

Soon we had gotten a lot of stuff.

-The white crib

-A standard mattress for the crib

-A bassinet

-A white changing table

-A white 4 chest drawer

-A pink baby hamper

And every time before we had decided I had sent Wally a picture of the item to see if he liked it too.

We were about to pick a rocking chair when one of the painters came in.

"The room is finished" he stated.

We got up and followed him back to the girl room.

I gasped.

"It's amazing!" I said.

"Dinah these guys are good! Maybe they can paint my house sometime!" Iris said.

"I only get the best of the best" Aunt Dinah said.

"Just wait till Wally see's this!" I said happily.

"We'll call you back around 6 to do another room" Dinah said.

The men nodded and left.

…

"This looks great!" Wally said.

I smiled.

"Now what color would you want for the boys bedroom?" I asked.

"Athens blue" he said quickly.

"Wow, you've been thinking about this" I commented.

"Get to painting boys!" Wally said.

I smiled.

…

My smile got even bigger when the boys room was finished.

"Dinner!" Iris yelled.

"Are you coming?" Wally asked.

I nodded. "Be down in a sec" I said.

He nodded and walked away.

I walked around the room.

There was nothing in it but it looked nice.

I looked out the window.

I saw the kids of the neighbors across the street playing.

I smiled.

These babies were gonna have a good life.

…

"Great now all the big furniture is order!" I said.

Dinner was over and we were all worn out from today's activities.

And just now we had finished getting all the big furniture for both babies.

It would be here in 3-4 days.

"That's great" Wally said.

The sleepiness was woven into his voice.

I yawned.

"We should go to bed" I said lying down.

Wally nodded.

"Good night Artemis" he said kissing me on the forehead.

"Night Wally" I said closing my eyes.

"And Artemis…" he said.

"Hmm?"

"Having Dinah and Aunt Iris here isn't that bad" he said.

I sighed. "Yeah"

* * *

**Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Three days later…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Artemis POV**

"Place all the white and pink stuff in the purple room and the black and blue stuff in the blue room" Dinah said.

"Hurry, we have a baby shower to go to" Dinah added.

That's right today was Megan's baby shower.

I was wearing a white sleeveless lace tunic, capris, and a pair of grey TOMS and my hair was in a high ponytail.

"Faster!" Dinah bellowed.

* * *

**Zatanna POV**

Cameron was wearing a navy and white polo, light color jeans and black adidas high tops.

"Now you can go watch TV until it's time to go" I said.

Cameron ran out of the room.

I walked into the room Dick and I shared.

"Dick you ready?" I asked.

He emerged from the closet.

"Yes" he said.

I was wearing a black and white Peter Pan collar shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, black pumps and my hair was in a simple bun.

Dick was wearing a red polo, khaki jeans and Bred 11's.

"Time to go to Kaldur and Raquel's place" I said.

Since Raquel and Kaldur had moved in with each other a while back we decided to have the shower there so we could see their new place.

None of us had actually been there.

"Let's go" he said.

* * *

**Megan POV**

"You look so cute!" I said.

"Thanks!" she said.

She was wearing a light pink sleeves blouse, dark mustard colored jeans, and black lace up boots.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"To Raquel and Kaldur's place to see what to looks like" I replied.

"Then why are we dressing so good?" Cathy asked.

"You have to look good all the time-even when you have a giant baby bump like mommy" I said.

Cathy giggled.

I was wearing a purple blouse, black jeans and black glitter TOMS.

"Come on guys let's get going!" Conner yelled.

* * *

**Artemis POV**

We arrived at the house.

And it was pretty amazing.

It was a 2-story house and the house was a beige color with a grey colored roof, there were many windows exposing the elegance of the inside of the house and it was all tied together with a European styled grand door.

"I can't believe Kaldur used to have this whole house to himself" I said as Wally helped me out of the car.

"Not all of it, we came over a lot" Wally said with a grin.

"We better hurry up before Conner gets here with Megan" I said.

We walked into the house to be greeted by Raquel and Kaldur.

"Are they here yet?" Wally asked.

"No, but they should be soon" Kaldur said.

"The others are in the family room" Raquel said.

"By the way you look great" I said.

Raquel smiled.

"Thanks!" she said.

We walked into their family to see the most of the people we invited were there.

Conner's parents, Cassie and her boyfriend Jaime, Garfield (her little brother), Jade, Roy and their 5-year old daughter Lian, Karen and Mal.

"Where are Megan's parents?" Wally asked.

"They're gonna be a little late" Zatanna replied.

"Raquel! We're here!" Megan yelled.

"SURPRISE!" we all yelled.

She gasped.

"I can't believe you guys did this for me!" she said happily.

"Sorry were late!" a voice said.

And in came Megan's parents.

"Mom! Dad!" she said and walked over to hug them each.

"So nice to see my daughter!" her dad said.

I smiled, they were such a cute family.

And they all looked very similar.

Megan's mother had the same red hair as Megan but her eyes were a light bluish grayish color, she was a little taller than Megan and had no wrinkles.

Megan's father had red hair as well but his eyes were the same amber color as Megan's and he was taller than all of them and he also had no wrinkles.

"Conner!" Megan's dad yelled.

"Mr. Mores, nice to see you again" Conner said.

"I told you call me Joe!" Joe said.

"Well let's get this baby shower started!" Dick said.

* * *

**Megan POV**

I was having a great time, I was taking to Cassie when I felt a kick from the baby.

Then I felt a wet fluid run down my leg.

_Oh no_. I thought.

"Cassie" I said.

"Hmm?" she said.

"Go, get, Conner" I said.

"Why are you…?"

She looked down and gasped.

"Conner come here quick!" Cassie yelled.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Everyone was rushing over too.

"Her water just broke!" Cassie said.

"Okay sweet heart just breathe in and out" Dinah said.

I did as I was told.

"Take her to the hospital!" Artemis said.

Conner and my dad lead me outside as I continued my breathing.

"Sorry for the mess Raquel!" I said.

"Okay Megan keep calm" Conner said.

I nodded still breathing.

He turned around and started the car and stepped on the gas pedal.

…

_**The Next Day…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Artemis POV**

In Megan's arms was a beautiful baby girl.

She had black hair, but we haven't seen her eyes yet.

"She's beautiful" Zatanna said.

"What's here name?" Raquel asked.

Megan and Conner looked at each other.

"Isabella" Conner finally said.

"Isabella Kent" Megan said.

I smiled.

I quietly left the room.

"What are you doing out here?"

I turned around and saw Wally.

I shrugged.

"Wanted to walk around" I said.

"Artemis what's up?" he asked.

We sat down on a close bench.

"What happened yesterday made me realize, I could have the baby at any moment" I said.

"But you're not like Megan, you could have a completely different birth story than her" Wally said.

I sighed.

"Sorry, there's just so many possibilities about how this-_these _babies come out. The baby is due in 3 months" I said.

Wally sighed.

"Artemis you need to have more faith in yourself, your gonna be a great mother," he said.

"And it doesn't matter how you have the babies as long as you have them right?" he asked.

I nodded.

Wally smiled.

"Good, now you should be much happier than this! We're having babies!" Wally said.

I smiled.

"East for you to say, you're not the one actually giving birth to them" I said.

* * *

**Okay so Megan's parents are kinda what I would imagine them to be like-nice and bubbly like Megan-and sorry keep making Artemis such a downer, I just feel like this is how she would act if she were to actually have a baby in the show (doubt that's gonna happen) anyways please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Raptar Exclusive**_

_**Megan Kent Has Baby!**_

_Megan Kent "water broke" at baby shower thrown at the new house of Raquel Ervin and Kaldur Manta. She was quickly rushed out of the house and driven at full speed by Conner Kent! And many hours later Megan gave birth to a beautiful baby girl named Isabella Jennifer Kent. _

_Pictures below! _

_**3 Months Later…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Megan POV**

"Hey" I said in a hushed tone.

Artemis smiled.

"Hey" she replied.

"Come in" she said.

I walked in along with Conner and Cathy.

"Aunty Artemis?" Cathy said.

"Hmm?" Artemis replied.

"Can I hold one of the babies?" she asked.

"Sorry kiddo" Wally said.

Cathy pouted.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because you're too small to hold a baby" Wally said.

"Fine" she said with a pout.

I handed Isabella to Conner.

"Let me see them!" I said happily walking over to them.

Wally handed me the baby is his hand.

I looked at him.

"Girl" he said.

She was beautiful.

She had the same olive skin as Artemis but on her head were little strands of red hair which she obviously got from Wally.

She opened her small little eyes to reveal a grey color as her pupils.

"What's her name?" I asked.

"Diana Michelle West" Artemis said.

I smiled and handed Diana back to Wally.

I turned and Artemis handed me the boy.

He was just as beautiful.

He had fair skin as Wally but his hair was blonde like Artemis.

He had emerald green eyes and a smile on his face.

It was so cute!

"He is Aaron James West" Artemis said.

"Who was born first?" Conner asked.

"Aaron" Wally said.

I sat in a chair.

"When are you leaving the hospital?" I asked.

"Probably tomorrow" she replied.

"Where are the others?" Wally asked.

"Raquel is at her place trying to find a way to get Kaldur to propose and Zatanna is on her way here I think…and Kaldur and Dick are doing who knows what" I said.

* * *

**Artemis POV**

Hours after Megan, Conner and Cathy had visited I was now in the room with just Wally.

The babies were sleeping.

"I'll see you tomorrow when I come pick you up" Wally whispered.

I nodded.

He kissed me on the forehead and walked over to the babies to kiss them on the forehead as well.

He walked over to the door but before he left he turned and waved at me with a smile-and I waved back-and walked out of the door.

…

I climbed out of the car and to the back door of the car.

I took out Diana while Wally took out Aaron.

"Welcome to your new homes" I said as we walked to the door.

We closed the door slowly so we wouldn't wake the babies to see Aunt Dinah and Iris had let everyone in.

"Hey guys!" Wally said.

Everyone waved.

"We should probably go put the babies in their rooms" I said.

After putting their babies in their rooms we all just hung out.

"I didn't feel a thing thanks to the epidural" I said.

"Your babies are so cute!" Zatanna said.

I smiled.

"Well I should go feed them" I said.

"Already on it babe" Wally said as he walked in with Diana.

"What about Aaron?" I questioned.

"Feed, burped and already a sleep again" he replied.

I was surprised.

I knew he was good with kids but not _this good._

"Wow, I guess I don't have to do anything then…" I said.

"I just want you to relax" he said.

"No it's fine I can finish feeding Diana" I said.

"It's fine, you should rest" he said.

"Wally, honey that's sweet but I can do it" I said.

"Okay…" he said.

He handed me the baby.

And I started to feed her.

"What was that all about?" Zatanna asked.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"Well you kinda freaked out when Wally had already-almost already fed both babies" Megan said.

"Are you jealous?" Raquel asked.

"Jealous!?" I said.

She nodded.

"Because he is really good with babies" Raquel said.

"No!" I said.

Diana let go of the bottle.

I sighed. I guess she wasn't hungry anymore.

…

"Wally…" I mumbled.

He didn't' wake up.

"_Wally_" I said again.

He said something and turned around.

The babies were crying…again.

It was possible the 3rd time this night, and it was only 2 a.m.

I hit his face multiple times.

"What?" he whined.

"Babies, crying, you, up, now" I said.

He bed shifted when he got up.

I got up as well.

"I'm going to Diana" he said.

I shuffled my way to Aaron's room.

I slowly opened the door so I wouldn't scare him.

"Hey Aaron" I said quietly.

I took him out of the crib and sat in the rocking chair.

I grabbed his bottle that was sitting in his drawer for 30 minutes.

I pour a little onto my hand to see if it was still warm.

After I put the bottle in his mouth.

He seemed to be getting a little more tired.

"Hush little baby don't say a word, daddies gonna buy you a mocking bird" I sang in a hush tone.

Before he was fully a sleep, I turned him over and softly patted his back until he burped and spit up.

_Have Aunt Dinah clean it tomorrow. _I thought.

I rocked longer to make sure he was in a deeper sleep.

* * *

**Wally POV**

I sighed as I placed Diana into her crib.

I walked into the room that Artemis and I shared to find she wasn't there.

I figured she was still with Aaron and decided to go help.

I slowly opened the door in case the baby had just gone to sleep, since I hadn't heard any noise.

I saw probably the cutest thing.

Artemis was in the rocking chair holding Aaron-and they were both sleeping.

I walked closer.

I couldn't help but realize how much they looked alike.

Sure Aaron had her red hair, face shape and the same cute little nose.

I smiled.

I kissed Aaron on the forehead, then the same with Artemis.

I grabbed a blanket and placed it over them.

"Night guys" I whispered before exiting the room.

Before I went back into the room I went to go get Diana.

She shouldn't sleep alone either.

* * *

**Please review! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Artemis POV**

"Bye!" I said.

"Bye sweetheart" Aunt Dinah said and then gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Later hon!" Iris said.

"We'll call when we need a baby sitter!" I said.

"Bye!" I said again with a wave before closing the door.

I sighed.

Aunt Dinah and Iris had stayed a few weeks after the babies were born so we could get sleep if we needed it and it turns out having them stay wasn't that bad.

I walked back into the living room where Wally was with the babies.

Music played softly from the stereo sitting in one of the cubbies of the TV stand.

I sat down next to Wally.

"So what are we going to do today?" I asked as I leaned onto his shoulder watching the sleeping babies.

"We could go to the park with the guys" he said.

I rolled my eyes.

"And what are Aaron and Diana going to do at the park?" I asked.

"Look at things!" Wally exclaimed.

I lightly giggled.

"Alright let's call the guys, get the babies dressed…then we get dressed" I stated.

* * *

**Megan POV**

"Hello?"

"Hey Artemis!"

"The park…today? Hold on"

I placed my palm over the receiver.

"Cathy!" I called out.

Cathy skipped into the room wearing her pink Halloween princess dress.

"Do you wanna go to the park today with the babies and Cameron?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Can I bring Tara?" she asked.

Tara was one of the girls she had met at her preschool and they had become close.

"Well…" I started.

"Pleeeaaasssseeeee mommmy?" she begged.

"Hmmm…" I said with a smile.

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?" she asked.

Then she made the puppy dog face.

She knew I couldn't resist her puppy dog face.

I sighed.

I placed the phone back on my ear.

"Artemis? Yeah we're coming but were bringing one more guest" I said.

Cathy cheered.

"Call Tara's mommy!" Cathy demanded when I hung up.

"Alright but go tell daddy to get you changed" I said.

"Why does daddy need to change?" Conner asked walking into the kitchen.

"I said you have to change Cathy because we're going to the park with Artemis, Wally and the babies" I replied.

Conner picked up Cathy and she giggled as they left the kitchen.

After they left I started dialing the numbers of Tara's mother's cell.

* * *

**Zatanna POV**

"Park, alright see you guys soon" I said then hung up.

"Alright Cameron is all cleaned up" Dick said as he entered the living room with Cameron in his arms.

Cameron had on a purple Aeropostale kid's polo, black cargo shorts and a pair of Lebron 9's.

"Good because we are going to the park today!" I said.

Cameron's face lit up like the lights on Broadway.

Dick placed Cameron down.

"Can I bring Darren?" he asked.

Darren was a new friend from his preschool and they are pretty much best friends.

"Okay now Dick you change" I said.

He looked down.

"Oh right" he said.

As much as I loved seeing Dick shirtless no one else-correction, no other girl needed to.

* * *

**Raquel POV**

"Kaldur?" I asked.

"Hmmm?" he replied.

"How about we go to the park today?" I asked.

"Well…"

"_Well _nothing! You've been cooped up in this house for too long! When was the last time you've seen the guys?" I asked.

He didn't answer.

"Exactly" I said.

I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Please…for me?" I whispered in his ear.

He sighed.

"Okay" he said.

I smiled.

"Great! Now come help me pick out something to wear!" I said and grabbed his hands.

* * *

**Artemis POV**

I smiled satisfied with my work.

Diana and Aaron were each laying in their car seats and dressed and on the couch was a bag full of a milk bottles, their pacifiers, wipes, diapers, spit up cloths and blankets incase it got chilly.

Diana was wearing a pink and green Ralph Lauren polo dress, pink and white polka dotted socks (so her feet wouldn't get cold).

Aaron was wearing a white long sleeve body shirt, plaid shorts and blue socks.

I myself was wearing a plain white shirt under a blue jeans jacket, camo skinny jeans and glitter Sperries.

"Wally are you ready?" I asked.

He walked out.

He was wearing a navy blue, red and white polo, black jeans and Timberland boots.

"Let's go" he said.

* * *

**Zatanna POV**

"Dick you ready?" I asked.

I was ready a while ago.

I was wearing a flower blouse with a back tank underneath, light denim shorts and black loafers.

He was wearing a red and black striped henley, light denim jeans and Jordan 4's.

"Yeah, come on Cameron!" he said.

* * *

**Megan POV**

I was wearing a white dress with birds prints all over it and a pair of tan Sperries.

"Conner! You guys ready?" I called.

Cathy skipped in wearing a yellow top, white shorts and Jordan 7's.

"Yeah we are" Conner said entering the living room.

He was wearing a plain white shirt, light blue pants and Jordan 6's.

"Come on let's go!" I said picking up Alex's car seat.

* * *

**Raquel POV**

"You ready?" Kaldur asked.

"Yeah" I said walking into the room while putting on my earrings.

I was wearing a black sleeveless blouse, blue pattern leggings and a pair of black glitter Toms.

Kaldur was wearing a black and white henley, black jeans and a pair of Air Jordan 12's.

Kaldur took my hand and lead me to the door.

* * *

**Outfits on my profile, please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Artemis POV**

We were all sitting around a park table watching the 4 kids not far away from us play.

They guys went off to buy ice cream.

"You think he's gonna ask you tonight?" I asked as I looked into the stroller.

Diana and Aaron were still sleeping.

Raquel nodded.

"I think he is…he's been taking me to a lot of jewelry stores lately…and he's saying that he will always be there for me when I need him" Raquel said.

"Sounds like it to me" Megan said with a shrug.

"But don't get your hopes up too much…Kaldur is well…not exactly the confident type" Zatanna said.

"He's an actor! Of course he's confident!" Raquel yelled.

Zatanna rolled her eyes.

"You know what I meant" Zatanna said.

In that moment the boys came with our ice cream cones.

We looked over to the kids to see them happily licking their ice cream

* * *

**General POV**

"Let's go play wit Cathy and the other girl" Cameron said.

Darren made a face.

"What?" Cameron asked cocking his head to the side.

"Girls are icky!" Darren exclaimed.

"Not Cathy. She is vewy clean" Cameron said.

"You are a boy! Boys only play wit boys and girls only play wit girls" Darren said.

Just then Cathy and Tara walked over.

"Hi, do you wanna play with us?" Cathy asked.

Cameron shook his head.

"No we don't play wit icky girls!" Cameron said.

Cathy and Tara frowned.

"We are not icky! You are icky!" Tara yelled.

"No you're icky!" Cameron said.

A second later Cameron's chocolate ice cream was all over Cathy's hair and was currently dripping onto her shoulders.

Cathy frowned and soon started to cry.

"I'm telling your mommy" Tara said.

Tara ran away to go tell Zatanna and the others.

* * *

**Zatanna POV**

"What is it Tara?" I asked.

Tara pointing to a dripping, crying Cathy and Cameron with an empty ice cream cone.

"Cameron!" I yelled.

He turned.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"He didn't do anything!" Darren yelled.

I turned to Cathy.

"What happened?" I asked.

Cathy was not only nice but brutally honest too.

"Cameron was being mean to me!" she said.

"Cameron I thought you liked Cathy" I said.

"Darren told me that girl were icky" Cameron said quietly.

"Apologize right now" I said sternly.

"Cathy I'm sowry" Cameron said.

"What's going on?" Dick asked.

"Cameron threw chocolate ice cream on Cathy" I said.

I heard Wally laugh.

I sent him a death glare as Artemis hit him.

"I'm sowry Cathy" Cameron said quietly.

"For?" Dick asked.

"For throwing ice cweam on you" he said.

"It's okay…only if you stop being mean to me and Tara" Cathy said.

He nodded.

"Okay!" he said happily.

* * *

**Artemis POV**

Megan had left early since she hadn't brought extra clothes for Cathy.

But the rest of the day was great.

The babies did just fine and we had a great time.

* * *

**Raquel POV**

"Kaldur! Come to bed! It's late!" I yelled.

I got no response.

"Kaldur!" I yelled.

Nothing again.

I sighed and walked out of the room to be eaten by the total darkness of the hallway.

I felt the wall and flicked on the lights.

Weird, the lights wouldn't turn off.

I sighed.

There better not have been another rat in the basement chewing the wires again.

I saw a glow from the stairs and petals.

I followed the rose petals and candle lights.

I was lead all the way to the kitchen.

I gasped.

Kaldur was in a suit and he was smiling.

"What's all this?" I asked.

He was finally gonna pop the question!

He got down on one knee on pulled out the box.

"Raquel Ervin will you marry me?" he asked.

"Yes! Oh my gosh yes!" I said tackling him.

I kissed him.

"You know you're cleaning this up right?"

* * *

**I admit not my best chapter but here it is...please review! And also check out my crossover called Hollywood and Craziness! Not many people read crossovers...by the way it's Young Justice and Legend of Korra. Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Artemis POV**

After many weeks of planning the wedding had finally arrived.

Wally and I had decided not be part of the bridal party because we wanted to watch our babies.

Aunt Iris and Aunt Dinah wanted to watch them, even though it was a very nice gesture we declined.

But we were going to sit in the second road.

I was wearing a blue last slow dance dress, black heels, and my heart necklace.

My hair was parted in the middle.

Wally was sitting next to me in a black suit, black loafers and his favorite red tie.

Soon the music started and the flower girls came out.

One of them was Cathy.

They look so cute!

They were wearing a white dress, white flats, and their hair was in this braided bun thing-I didn't know what it was called but it was cute.

They threw light blue peddle all over the red long rug, smiling and skipping.

Cameras were already flashing.

Soon the bridesmaids and groomsmen came out in pairs.

The bridesmaids were wearing a white and blue sleeveless dress, white heels, and each of their hair was curled and had a bow in the back.

The groomsmen were wearing black suits and light blue tie with matching pocket square.

Soon the first pair of maid of honor and best man came.

It was Zatanna and Dick.

Zatanna was wearing a teal dress with sequins on the top half, white heels and she was holding a white bouquet.

Her hair was in a braided bun.

Dick was also wearing a black suit with shiny black lining, and turquoise blue tie.

Then came Megan and Conner.

Megan was wearing a white dress with blue flowers on it, blue heels and the braid in her hair was in the front.

She had the same flower bouquet as Zatanna.

Conner was wearing the same thing as Dick.

Soon everyone rose.

We turned to see Raquel looking gorgeous.

She was wearing a high-low dress showing off her tan legs and white pumps.

She had added extensions to her hair and curled it leaving the bangs out and the rest pinned back.

And on the side of her head was a white flower.

Along with her father they slowly made their way to the front of the alter.

When they had arrived at the front step Raquel's father had unlinked their arms and when to his seat by his wife.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…"

…

"Do you Kaldurahm Manta take Raquel Ervin to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do" Kaldur said with a smile.

I think I was gonna cry.

They looked so happy together!

"Do you Raquel Ervin take Kaldurahm Manta to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do" she said.

"With all the power invested in me, I know pronounce you husband and wife" the priest said.

He paused a moment.

"You may now kiss the bride" he said.

A moment later their lips had met and everyone was clapping.

It was now official.

Kaldur and Raquel were now married.

…

"Bye guys!" Raquel said with a waved.

We waved back.

"See ya in two months" Kaldur said.

We all nodded.

Soon the limo had drove off with a just married sign stuck to the back.

"Well we should go, Cameron is knocked out and so is Alex" Dick said.

Zatanna nodded.

"See you tomorrow" she said and they left.

"We should go too" Wally said.

I nodded.

"The kids are gonna get married someday" I said quietly.

"What?!" Wally yelled.

"It's true Diana is going to find the perfect man after having many boyfriends-"

"Not if I'm there" Wally interrupted.

I rolled my eyes.

"And Aaron is going to find the perfect girl after having many girlfriends as well…as long as they are not total sluts" I said.

Wally smiled.

"Aaron is gonna be such a mama's boy" he commented.

"And Diana is gonna be such a daddy's girl" I replied.

"Yup, daddy's little girl" Wally said with a bigger smile.

I laughed.

* * *

**So...yeah that's it. P.S-Cameron was the ring bearer. And outfits on my profile...sorry about the ending, didn't really have any other way of doing it.**


	14. Chapter 14

_**A Year Later…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Artemis POV**

"Happy birthday dear Diana and Aaron…happy birthday to you" everyone sang.

We quietly cheered.

"Blow out the candle!" Wally said.

Diana and Aaron stared at him blankly.

I lightly blew showing them how to blow.

I did it a few more times before they started to blow themselves.

"Blow the candle!" Wally said again.

They blew the candles out on their cake.

Everyone clapped.

Aaron and Diana were 1 year old!

Today May 18 2015 Aaron and Diana were born.

Aaron at 10:33 p.m and Diana 10:37 p.m.

"Alright if you want chocolate go to Aaron's cake and if you want vanilla go to Diana's cake!" Zatanna said.

Over the months we had given Aaron and Diana cake and they had both took a liking to a specific.

"I can't believe there one…soon they'll be off to college then have kids and we'll be grandparents!" Wally said dramatically.

I rolled my eyes.

"Wally…they just turned _1_. That stuff is not going to happen for a long time" I said.

"Time can fly by real fast" he said.

I grabbed his hand.

"Let's just go get some cake" I said.

…

"Did you like your birthday?" Wally asked.

Both kids nodded.

"It was da best!" Diana said.

After the party Dick had taken the kids toy shopping for whatever they wanted then they came back here and ate more cake.

Wally and I didn't stop them because it was their first birthday and well it looked so cute with cake all over their mouths to stop them.

But we had gotten many pictures of that.

"Daddy?" Diana said.

"Yeah?" Wally asked.

"Why did Grandpa Bewy give me paper as a pwesent?" she asked.

Wally laughed.

"That's a special kind of paper" Wally said.

Diana gasped.

I smiled.

"It's called money" I said.

"What do you use money fo?" Aaron said forgetting about his toy car.

"You use it to buy stuff. That's how Uncle Dick bought you all those toys" Wally said.

"I like money" Aaron said with a smile.

"Me too! How much money do we have?" Diana asked.

"10 dollars" I said.

"Now this is a great opportunity to learn about finace!" Wally said.

I hit him.

"What? Kids are never too young to learn about the importance of money" he said.

"You guys should save your money for a rainy day" I suggested.

"So we can clean up da rain?" Aaron asked.

I chuckled.

"It's an expression" I said.

They gave me the same blank stares they did when they did at the party.

"We'll learn about that later" I said.

"Now time to go to bed" Wally asked.

"No!" the twins yelled and started running around.

I laughed as I watched Wally try to catch them.

* * *

**Zatanna POV**

"What did you think of the party?" I asked Cameron and Alex.

Alexis was 1 also but her birthday was 4 months ago.

"It was full of little kids" Cameron said.

I laughed.

"But you're a little kid" Dick said with a chuckle.

"But they're _babies_" he said.

"I am not a baby!" Alex said.

She had not said anything till that time.

"Alright, if you say so" I said with a smile.

"Time to go to bed, Cameron you have preschool tomorrow" Dick said.

Both kids

"When do I go to pweschool?" Alex asked.

"When you're not a baby!" I heard Cameron yelled.

"I'm not a baby!" Alex yelled.

* * *

**Megan POV**

Izzy was soundly asleep and I was reading Cathy a story.

Conner was working late again.

That director really got on my nerves.

He always made the actors work late.

Today was his day off but in them idle of Aaron and Diana's birthday party he got call and had go to set.

Now usually I have to put the girls to bed by myself.

"Will daddy be back when I wake up?" Cathy asked.

I nodded.

"He always is sweetheart" I said and kissed her on the forehead.

She also always asked that now.

I have her a sad smile-not that she could tell the difference between a sad smile and a happy one-and went o turn off the lights.

"Night Cathy" I said.

"Good night mommy" she said.

I turned off the lights and exited the room.

* * *

**Well that's it. Oh! So now I'm skipping by year! Every year has a few chapters and then I move on to the next year. First chapter about the first year. Please review! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Artemis POV**

I watched as Diana and Aaron bounced around in their baby walkers.

They seemed to be having a great time.

I mean they could stand but only go a few steps after.

Diana going only one step and Aaron going two.

I heard the door close.

I assumed Wally was home, from work.

I had started thinking a few days ago that maybe I should start getting back into my music and acting career again.

I mean yeah I loved staying home with the babies, but it wouldn't feel so bad if I could get on stage again.

I am only 22 after all; I have a lot of time ahead of me.

"Hello my wonderful family" Wally said walking into the living room with some groceries.

I knew they were probably soft cookies, a snack for the kids to suck on.

I smiled.

"Hey Wally" I said.

I quickly pecked him.

"Alright I gotta go put the groceries away-"

"Before you do that, sit down" I said.

I could tell he was confused by the look he was giving me.

"So, I started thinking about…singing and acting and getting on stage again and I kinda miss. Don't get me wrong I love watching the kids-"

"But you wanna start performing again" Wally finished.

"How did you know I was going to say that?" I asked.

"I just knew where your little speech was going" he replied.

"So you're okay with it?" I asked.

He nodded.

"I'll stay home-"

"You don't have to do that" I said.

"Then what do we do?" he asked.

"We find a nanny, I mean we still have 3 rooms in the big house" I said.

He smiled and turned to Diana and Aaron.

"You guys want a nanny?" Wally asked.

Both babies giggled, not knowing what he meant by nanny.

"I will take that as a yes" he said bopping both on their noses.

_**A Week Later…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

I straightened by shirt.

Wally sighed.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you have to fix your shirt before every interview?" he asked.

I gave him my are-you-kidding-look.

"Of course! I am Artemis West, I need to perfect at all times" I said.

Like right now-now that my shirt was fixed.

I was wearing a blue blouse, jeans, blue Vans and my hair was tied up in a bun.

Wally rolled his eyes.

"And you being Wally West also need to look perfect" I said.

I fixed the collar of his polo.

He was red and white and he wore is with dark jeans and Jordan 4s.

"Okay the last person…Rebecca Reese, may come in" Wally said.

A girl that looked about a few years younger than us entered.

I smiled.

"Hi Rebecca" I said.

"Hi" she said returning the smile.

"Hey there Becky!" Wally hollered.

I hit him.

"Sorry about him…" I apologized.

"_Anyways_," Wally said.

"Those cute little munchkins are Aaron and Diana" he said pointing to the babies who were currently playing with blocks and watching Nick Jr.

Rebecca smiled.

How could you not.

Diana was softly banging blocks together with a smile plastered across her toothless mouth.

She was wearing a Minnie Mouse short sleeve bodysuit, overalls and glitter Sperries.

Aaron was concentrated on the TV watching Go Diego Go! While quietly sitting on the floor next to his sister.

He was wearing a green short sleeve shirt, khaki shorts and white Vans.

"Please tell us about yourself" I said.

"Well, I am in my second year of college" she started.

I nodded.

"What was your major?" Wally asked.

"Acting" she said.

I smiled again.

"I actually live in L.A-not far away actually. And I love kids-I babysat when I was in high school-and I am pretty good at taking care of them" she said.

She seemed great!

"I also love playing tennis and volleyball, and am told that I am trustworthy" she said.

Scratch that-she was awesome!

I looked at Wally and I could tell he had the same thought at me.

"It's decided you-"

Just then our front door opened with a slam scaring Aaron and Diana.

They started to cry and Rebecca and I rushed over to them.

"Wally is it a burglar?" I asked.

"No it's the family" he said.

I sighed with relief.

"Why would you guys do that?! You scared all of us!" I yelled softly.

Aaron and Diana were still calming down.

"How could you not call us when you needed a nanny?" Aunt Dinah asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"You both promised that you would when you needed our help" Aunt Iris said.

"Yeah but we already picked a nanny, Becky-can I call you that?" Wally said.

Rebecca nodded.

"Come on! Even Ollie and Barry are here!" Aunt Iris said.

And on time Barry and Ollie walked through the front door holding luggage.

"Just great" I muttered.

"We came all the way here for nothing!?" Barry asked.

"If they want that job then they can have it. I mean they are your family" Becky said.

"No, Becky you can stay…and I guess you guys can stay too, to help out" I said.

Everyone cheered.

"So Becky you can start moving in today or tomorrow, no rush" Wally said.

"I'll start today" she said.

"And I'll show you your room" Wally said.

Wally took Diana away from Becky and they went upstairs.

"This house just got crazier" I said.

They door slammed open again.

I sighed with annoyance as again the sound had scared Aaron.

But this time it was Zatanna and Dick.

"We heard a slam then crying" Dick said.

"Are you guys okay?" Zatanna asked.

We nodded.

"Just a misunderstanding" I said as I rocked Aaron.

…

Now everything was settled.

Rebecca had the room right next to Aaron's room.

Aunt Dinah and Uncle Ollie had the bedroom across the hall next to Diana's room.

And since Aunt Dinah and Uncle Ollie took the last bedroom upstairs, Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry took the bedroom downstairs.

Soon it was 6:30 and dinner was ready.

So maybe having the in-laws live with us wasn't so bad.

I mean Aunt Iris helped me cook.

Everyone sat around the table whilst Diana and Aaron were put into high chairs.

"I hope you like Sloppy Joes Becky" I said.

She nodded.

The adults were going to eat Sloppy Joes with some potato salad, tater tots and corn on a cob.

Diana and Aaron usually ate different things.

Tonight, Aaron was eating Gerber mac & cheese and Diana was eating Gerber spaghetti rings in meat sauce and they both drank apple juice.

"Alright let's dig in!" Wally said.

"Pass the tots!" Wally said soon after.

"Can you please pass the potato salad?" Becky asked.

"You don't have to be so polite Becky, loosen up!" I said as I handed her the salad.

She smiled and nodded.

I watched the kids as I ate.

This was going to be great.

_**After Dinner…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**Becky POV**

This place was amazing!

And they were so nice!

I was also siked that I got to work for Wally and Artemis West.

This was probably the best day ever.

I helped Wally change the kids into their pajamas after he had given the each a shower and put them to bed all while Artemis and her mom cleared the table and washed the dishes.

I happily walked to my room.

The next day I would get a tour around the house and start babysitting.

Did I also that my room had its _own _bathroom and a walk in closet?

Well it does!

I jumped onto my master sized bed after taking a shower and grabbed my phone.

I quickly texted my best friend Allison-Ally for short.

I told her everything that had happened today.

And she had seemed pretty happy for me.

Tonight I had went to sleep with the biggest smile on my face…

* * *

**Wally POV**

"So when's your first concert?" I asked Artemis as we climbed into our shared bed.

She shrugged.

"Maybe in a week, I'm a little rusty after all…I need to see what I can still remember" she said.

I chuckled.

"Well I can't wait for the kids to see you in action" I said.

I wrapped my arms around her.

"Me too…" she said with a yawn.

There was silence.

"Wally…"

"Mmmm?"

"Promise…that at the concert…all of you-even Becky-will be the in front row" she said.

"Promise" I replied sleepily.

"Good night Wally" she said.

"Night Artemis" I replied and we both fell asleep.

* * *

**Wow, longest chapter I've written in a while...and also the happiest and most family-oriented...outfits on my profile as usual and please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Artemis POV**

Wow, I couldn't believe I was doing this.

3 years since I've last performed.

I hadn't exposed my belly since I had the babies and tonight was the first time.

I was wearing a pink hellerina dress, sliver heels and my nails were done too.

They were pink and white and had black bows on them.

I smiled as I looked at Diana and Aaron.

This time there were a lot of people backstage.

Wally, the babies, Zatanna, Dick, Cameron, Alex, Becky, Raquel, Kaldur, Megan, Conner, Cathy and Isabelle were all there.

I decided that it would be bad for the babies' ears if they were up front.

"Mrs. West, your one in 2 minutes" a man in all black clothing stated.

I nodded.

Another girl came and started to hook up the wires and headset mic onto my body.

Zatanna and Megan came up to me.

"You're gonna do great!" Megan said.

"Break a leg!" Zatanna said.

"Ms. West time to start the show" the man said.

I nodded and walked up towards the stage.

I looked back to see everyone smiling at me.

I walked on stage.

"Hey Guys!" I said with a waved.

Everyone cheered.

I smiled.

"I missed you all did you miss me?" I asked.

A loud chorus of yes' was what I got as answer.

"Well let's get this started!" I yelled.

_Days like this I want to drive away_

_Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade_

_'Cause you chewed me up and spit me out_

_Like I was poison in your mouth_

_You took my light, you drained me down_

_But that was then and this is now_

_Now look at me_

_This is the part of me_

_That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

_This is the part of me_

_That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

_Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows_

_But you're not gonna break my soul_

_This is the part of me_

_That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

_I just wanna throw my phone away_

_Find out who is really there for me_

_'Cause you ripped me off, your love was cheap_

_Was always tearing at the seams_

_I fell deep, you let me down_

_But that was then and this is now_

_Now look at me_

_Now look at me I'm sparkling_

_A firework, a dancing flame_

_You won't ever put me out again_

_I'm glowin', oh whoa_

_You can keep the dog from me_

_I never liked it anyway_

_In fact you can keep everything yeah, yeah_

_Except for me_

_This is the part of me_

_That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

_This is the part of me_

_That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

_Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows_

_But you're not gonna break my soul_

_This is the part of me_

_That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

* * *

**Becky POV**

Oh my gosh that was amazing!

I can't believe it!

My life was officially awesome.

This whole week I had really gotten to know the West family and they are great!

They're like a second family to me.

And I love watching the babies.

I can sing to them and dance for them and just plain entertain them.

And now here I was backstage at Artemis' concert!

I actually felt like part of their little family.

And trust me it was the best feeling in the world.

I mean Wally even took me shopping!

That's why now I was wearing a white bralet under a denim jacket, purple skater skirt and a pair of white lita platform booties.

I had even gotten to dress Cameron and Diana.

Cameron was wearing a white and red polo, red shorts and Jordan Olympic 7s.

And Diana was wearing a black sweater, teal leggings and black Vans.

After the whole concert-which was amazing-Artemis came back stage with sweat all over her face and she was breathing heavily.

"That was awesome!" I blurted out.

Everyone laughed while I blushed.

"Great job babe" Wally said to her and gave her a hug.

"So what do we do now?" Dick asked.

"I don't know about you but Wally is gonna drive me home" Artemis said.

"Why?" Conner asked.

"So I can sleep!" Artemis replied.

We all laughed this time.

"Mommy I tired too!" Cathy said.

And on que she yawned.

"Come on baby girl" Dick said picking up Cathy.

"We should all go home, this was a fun night and tomorrow Artemis starts looking for acting jobs!" Megan said.

On the car ride home Artemis lead close.

"You can also look for acting jobs with me" she whispered.

The babies were asleep right next to us.

"Really!?" I whispered back.

She nodded with an amused smile on her face.

I hugged her.

"Thanks so much!" I blurted out.

Everyone was looking at me.

"Sorry!"

* * *

**Hehe...well this is awkward ..I had no way of really ending this chapter so that explains the crappy ending...outfits on my profile and even though I didn't mention Cameron and Cathy's outfits they're there too.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Artemis POV**

"I think it should be like a family comedy movie" I said to Becky.

She nodded.

"What about 'The Wilsons'?" Becky said.

"What's it about?" I asked.

"A family named the Wilsons move to a new neighborhood filled with wacky neighbors and a totally new life" Becky replied.

"Sounds good" I said.

"So what are the parts?" I asked.

"Well there is…Stacey Wilson-mother, Ben Wilson-father, Avery Wilson-daughter and Max Wilson-son, and also Gabe Wilson-other son. Gabe is the oldest and Max is the youngest" Becky said.

"Awesome, seems like a great first movie for you…but the babies" I said.

"Right, I am the nanny…" Becky said.

"Artemis! I have some exciting news!" Zatanna yelled running into the living room with Cameron right behind her.

I couldn't help but laugh.

Giddy Zatanna and Cameron running in on his stubby legs.

Too cute.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Tell them camy-corn!" Zatanna said.

"I'm gonna be famous!" Cameron said.

Becky giggled.

"Yeah I got him in this movie called 'The Wilsons'! He plays Max!" Zatanna said.

"Awesome then Becky and I might see Cameron on set!" Artemis said.

"Awesome! Whose gonna watch your babies?" Zatanna asked.

"Grandma Iris and grandma Dinah can do it!" beck suggested.

I smiled.

Over the weeks Becky had really been like a daughter to Wally and I even though she was literally 4 years younger than us.

"Great idea! Aww Cameron's first acting gig! And the first time I'm gonna be on a set and not act!" Zatanna said dramatically.

"I should call my agent so she can book us an audition" I said.

"Becky toss me the phone" I said.

Becky picked up the house phone from the charger and tossed it to me.

I quickly dialed my agent.

I have had a concert and was now going into my acting career.

_**Weeks Later…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"What if we didn't get the part? Maybe that's why they haven't called!" Becky said pacing the living room.

The babies were playing in their play pen.

"It's alright, it takes a while to call everyone that auditioned" I replied.

Becky fell on the couch.

On the outside I was calm but on the inside I was freaking out just as much as Becky.

Just then Wally entered.

"Hey guys" he greeted with a small.

Becky didn't hear before she had gotten up and started pacing again talking to herself.

I could see why she was no nervous.

This was her first movie.

Not really one to show off her acting skills but it was still her first movie.

And after all, my agent said she had a lot of potential and could do a lot more and had many more movie role ideas for her.

"Hey Wally" I said with a smile.

He pouted when I didn't kiss him.

"Helllooo!" Megan said as she entered the living room.

The babies looked up and started clapping.

"Hey Aaron, hey Diana! Nice to see you guys too!" she said.

"We're here too!" Dick called as he, Zatanna, Cathy and Alexis walked in.

Alexis being the last since she had recently just learned how to walk.

Everything was silent.

The phone rang and Becky dived on it.

"Hello…yes…really...okay…yeah she's right here" Becky said.

Becky handed me the phone.

"Who was it-"

Wally was cut off by the screaming of Becky.

"I got the part!" she yelled as she danced around.

Giggles came out of Aaron, Diana and Alexis.

Cathy and Cameron were watching in amusement and soon started dancing with Becky as well.

"Hello?"

"Hello Mrs. West?"

"Yes?"

"Congratulations you've got the part of Stacey Wilson!"

"Really? That's great! Thank you so much!"

I hung up.

"You got the part?" Megan asked.

"Yeah!" I said.

"Awesome we need to celebrate!" Zatanna said.

Cathy nodded.

"Party!" she yelled.

Conner chuckled.

"How about dinner party instead?" he said.

"And we can invite Raquel and Kaldur" Zatanna said.

"We'll figure out the details later" I said.

"Who wants a drink?" Wally asked.

I hit him.

"Oww! I mean who wants some apple juice?" he said

* * *

**Artemis is finally getting back on a movie set! Yeah! Anyways please review**


	18. Chapter 18

**Artemis POV **

We were out celebrating.

And everyone was there like always.

"I would like to make a toast" Wally said standing up.

"To Artemis going back into acting!" he said.

We all raised our glasses-the kids had plastic cups-and took a sip of our drinks.

This time I stood up.

"To Becky getting her first movie role!" I said.

The same thing.

This time Zatanna stands up.

"To my little camy-corn getting his first movie role!" Zatanna said.

We did the same.

"Mommy!" Cameron whined.

We all laughed.

"So when are your babies getting acting roles?" Aunt Dinah asked.

I rolled my eyes while everyone else laughed.

* * *

**So sorry! I had completely forgotten that Raquel and Kaldur had gotten married so I had to write that part out. Again sorry this was so short! **


	19. Chapter 19

_**5 Months Later...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Artemis POV**

Christmas time.

You know the what they say.

It's the Most Wonderful time of the year.

And since it was the kids first Christmas, I wanted it to be perfect!

And that's why we were full on Christmas.

"The last of the decorations are up!" Wally called from the living room.

We had decorated in the inside and outside of this house from top to bottom.

Diana and Aaron were watching Christmas specials on the couch.

They looked so adorable in the Santa hats that Wally bought them.

I looked around the living room everything was perfect.

We had our fire place covered with wreaths and the fire was burning bringing that orange glow, we each had a stocking with our names on it.

Me, Wally, the kids and our parents.

Becky had gone home for the Holidays.

Our regular throw pillows were replaced by reindeer and Santa Claus themed pillows.

We has snowman blankets on the couch and the coffee table had little Christmas nick nacks like small statue snowmen, snowflakes, a cup of candy canes and Christmas coasters.

And around the room hung snowflakes, snowmen and Christmas wreathes big and small.

And in the corner next the fire place was the big Christmas tree.

Covered head to toe in Christmas ornaments and candy canes and of course at the very top was a bright gold star.

"And here are the cookies!" I said placing them on the coffee table.

I hadn't made them Iris did and I was just there to take them out.

Aaron took a cookie while Diana continued to watch TV.

"Artemis I need to talk to you" Wally said.

I nodded and we walked into the hallway.

"What's up?" I asked.

"It's about our Christmas presents" he started.

"What about them? It's okay if you haven't bought me a gift yet. I haven't either today I'm going shopping with the girls and we are gonna buy the gifts" I said.

"Right, but make a promise. Don't spend to much on the gift" he said.

I rolled my eyes.

We were rich so it didn't matter.

"And promise me not to buy me something cheap, unless it's really special" I said.

He gave me a lopsided smile and nodded.

"Good" I said before kissing him on the lips.

* * *

**Zatanna POV**

"Cameron are you done with your wishlist?" I asked walking into the living room.

"I am mommy! Look!" he said happily.

I smiled at all the scribbles.

Yes scribbles, kindergartners don't have the best hand writing.

"Awesome! Today we are gonna go Christmas shopping!" I said.

Cameron cheered.

"What is this about shopping I hear?" Dick asked entering the room.

"It's just the girls, unless you really want to come" I said.

"Yea! Free Christmas samples!" Dick said.

I rolled my eyes.

The boys loved Christmas.

I loved Christmas and this was Alexis' first one but I knew she was going to love it.

She was already in love with Santa Claus from all the Christmas specials on TV.

And she was in love with candy canes so maybe that was a sign.

"Alright Alex let's go get ready to go shopping!" I said.

I took her off the couch and she slowly followed me to her room.

* * *

**Megan POV**

"Mommy, mommy!" Cathy yelled.

"Mommy's business!" I replied.

I was feeding Isabella.

Cathy walked into the kitchen pouting.

I sighed.

"Yes Cathy?" I asked.

"I need a red dress" she demanded.

"And why do you need it?" I asked.

"We're having a show! And I'm Mrss Claus!" she said happily.

Isabella giggled at Cathy's bubbliness.

"Alright we'll buy it when we go Christmas shopping" I said.

Cathy jumped up and down excitedly.

Conner walked into the kitchen and Cathy ran to him.

"Daddy can you help me ready for shopping?" she asked.

"Well of course! Come on!" he said.

Conner picked her up and she giggled happily.

I turned back to Isabella.

"Soon you'll be just as excited for Christmas!" I said with a chuckle.

* * *

**Artemis POV**

"Are you sure your not gonna be cold?" I asked Diana.

Even though this was California it could get cold at times.

And Diana wanted to wear a skirt, I said no at first but she wouldn't stop begging.

It was a cute black skirt and I insisted she wear tights but all of them were dirty.

"Yes mommy" she said.

I zipped up her red leather jacket and patted her sides.

"There all ready!" I said.

Diana smiled.

"The girls are done" I said.

"And the boys are slow pokes" I said.

Diana giggled.

Just then the boys walked into the living room.

"Slow poke!" Diana yelled.

I laughed.

"So you guys are ready?" I asked.

Aaron nodded.

Aaron was wearing a red stripped shirt with black jeans and red Vans.

"Zip up Aaron's Northface Wally!" I said.

"Mom, Iris we're going out shopping! Be back in a few hours!" I yelled grabbing the keys off the table.

I opened the door.

"Artemis" Wally said.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm driving" he stated.

"Right, your driving" I said and I tossed him the keys.

"Open the trunk" I said.

I placed the double stroller into the trunk.

Even though they could walk, they couldn't walk for a very long time.

"Alright into your car seats" I said.

I picked up Aaron and placed him into his car seat while on the other side Wally did the same for Diana.

I looked over at Zatanna's driveway to see them getting into their car as well.

They honked at us.

I climbed into the passengers seat.

"Let's go" I said.

"Seat belt babe" Wally said.

"Right" I said.

I put on my seat belt.

"_Now, _let's go" I said.

* * *

**Zatanna POV**

"Alright into your booster you go Cameron!" I said.

Cameron climbed into his booster seat while I buckled in Alex.

I handed Alex her bottle of juice and walked over to the passengers seat.

I buckled my seat belt before turning around to see if everyone was alright.

"Cameron zip up your jacket" I said.

Cameron was wearing a white polo, jeans and Jordan 4's.

Alex was wearing a purple and white polka dotted romper, grey Ugg boots and a black sweater.

"Can I watch _Wow, Wow, Wubbzy_?" he asked.

I pulled down the DVD player and played the DVD.

A smile appeared on Cameron's face.

"Look there is Wally and Artemis" Dick said.

I honked the horn.

"Alright let's go!" I said.

* * *

**Megan POV**

I finished putting Cathy's hair into a bun.

I had already done Isabella's hair.

"All right I'm all done" I said.

I placed Cathy on the floor.

"Which jacket do you want to wear Cathy?" I asked.

"This one!" Cathy said pointing to a blue Northface jacket.

I smiled.

"Awesome!" I said.

It matched her outfit.

She was wearing a stripped white and blue shirt, light denim jeans and blue Jordan flights and blue earrings.

Isabella was wearing a orange sweater, khaki pants and denim Toms.

She didn't need a jacket because she had on a thick sweater.

"Conner you ready?" I called from Cathy's room.

"I don't know what to wear" he said walking into the room.

Conner was shirtless and only in boxer.

I threw a blanket at him.

"There are kids in here!" I exclaimed.

"Cathy take your sister downstairs and watch some TV while I get daddy ready" I said.

Cathy giggled.

"Okay mommy!" Cathy said before taking hold of Isabella's hand and walking out of her room.

Conner and I walked into our room.

"Why would you do that? The girls don't need to see anything before they are ready to" I said.

Conner chuckled.

"No worries, I was decent" He said wrapping his arms around me.

"Yeah I guess..." I said.

He kissed me and I kissed back.

"Just don't ever do that again" I said.

He smiled but nodded anyways.

* * *

**Alright so you're probably wondering why I'm putting a Christmas chapter in May, well I obviously couldn't wait till December my story would be long done by then and I was planning on doing a Christ chapter. Anyways if there are any Holiday chapters that are no were near then it's probably for the same reason. Please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Artemis POV**

We all arrived at the mall ready to do some shopping.

"Is everyone here?" I asked.

A chorus of yes' was the response.

"Let's go!" Wally said running towards the mall entrance.

I smiled at his goofiness, Christmas and New Years has always been his favorite holidays.

I pushed the stroller carrying Aaron and Diana into the mall.

"Where should we go first?" Zatanna asked.

"The food court?" Wally suggested.

"We just got here Wally" I said with an eye roll.

"So? We can buy candy canes and hot chocolate" he said.

I smiled. He was so adorable.

"Maybe later" Dick said.

"Let's split up to buy each other presents and at 3 we meet at the food court being shopping for the kids?" Megan suggested.

"Awesome lets do it" Zatanna said.

"Alright we take the kids" Megan said.

"Hold up, why do you guys take the kids?" Conner asked.

"Because we're the moms" Megan said.

"And we're the dads" Wally said.

"Okay dads you guys watch the babies" I said.

"No problem" Dick said a little too cockily.

"Alright...Wally here are the babies bags" I said handing Wally the baby bag.

"And of course the babies" I said pushing the stroller over to him.

"And Cameron you get to spend 3 hours with daddy!" Zatanna said.

Cameron was happy, he gets to spend time with his daddy and the guys.

"And Alex you can spend time with daddy too! Maybe he'll buy you something" Zatanna said with a wink.

Alex giggled.

"And Cathy you can spend time with Cameron!" Megan said happily.

"But I wanna be with the girls!" Cathy said with a pout.

"Don't worry Cathy you are going to be with a bunch of girls" I said.

"Hey!"

I rolled my eyes but Cathy laughed.

"Come on Isabella you love me, right"

?" Conner asked.

Isabella walked over to him.

I admit that was very adorable.

"Alright are you sure you guys are gonna be alright?" Zatanna asked. "Of course we will" Dick replied.

Zatanna kissed Dick on the cheek.

I quickly kissed each baby.

"What about my kiss?"Wally complained.

I kissed him on the lips.

After our goodbyes we went our separate ways.

"So where to first?" Megan asked adjusting her purse.

"Well Wally has always wanted to grill so maybe we could Sears" I suggested.

Megan shrugged. "Sure maybe I can find something for Conner there" she said.

* * *

**Wally POV**

"Daddy I really need to pee!" Cathy said to Conner.

I snickered.

Cathy was pestering Conner because she needed to pee but we weren't anywhere near a bathroom.

Dick groaned. "Just take the girl to the bathroom" he complained.

"Look there's one right there" I said pointing to the sign.

"Come on Cathy" Conner said holding out his hand for Cathy to take.

Conner walked to the men's room.

"Daddy where are you going?" Cathy asked.

"The bathroom like you asked" he replied.

"I'm a girl!" Cathy said.

"I have to go to the girls bathroom!" Cathy said tugging him towards the girl bathroom.

I burst into a fit of laughter.

"Your so immature" Dick said.

"Come on even you know that's funny" I said.

Dick cracked a smile.

* * *

**Artemis POV**

"Excuse me can you help us?" I asked a man in the Sears uniform.

He turned around with a smile.

My smile dropped.

"Cameron?" I asked in disbelief.

"Artemis?" He replied in the same tone.

Zatanna and Megan walked over surprised as well.

"You work at Sears?" I asked.

"We'll I'm trying to earn some extra cash" he said nervously.

"Aren't you an actor?" Megan asked.

"I am, but work is kinda slow and Linda hasn't been-"

"Wait Linda?" Zatanna interrupted.

Brandon nodded.

"Linda Wally's ex girlfriend and the one that wore too much red lipstick Linda?" Megan asked.

"Yeah...she's my wife and we have a kid" he said.

"YOU GUYS HAVE A _KID_?" I yelled.

This caught the attention of a few people.

This was probably gonna be on C!News tonight.

"Yes her name is Clara" he said.

"Nice name..." Megan said.

"Thanks...so what did you need?" He asked.

"I'm getting a grill for Wally. You remember him don't you?" I asked.

"Of course, right this way for to barbecue equipment" he said.

* * *

**Wally POV**

"What do you think Artemis would like?" I asked Conner.

This time Cameron was running around while Dick chased him.

And it wasn't a game.

He had run off and when Dick went to get him and Cameron bolted.

"She loves archery right?" Conner said.

"Yeah but I got her an archery set for her birthday" I replied. Ben

"Then something else" Conner said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks for the help" I said sarcastically.

"Cameron come on stop" Dick yelled.

"Do you know what your getting Megan?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Whole week vacation to Hawaii, she's always wanted to go their but ever since the babies it had kinda slipped her mind" he replied.

I was surprised.

"I have fun sky caught him" Dick said walking to us with Cameron holding his hand.

"See? My kids are nice and quiet" I bragged.

"Wally, you kids aren't even in the stroller" Dick said.

"WHAT?!" I yelled.

I looked at the stroller to see what Dick had said was true.

"Artemis is gonna kill me!" I said.

"When was the last time you saw them?" Conner asked.

"I don't know... IN THE STROLLER!" I yelled.

I started pacing, I paced when I was nervous.

"This is bad, this is so very bad!" I sad pacing faster.

"Wally calm down" Dick said.

"Calm down? Sure that's easy for you! You didn't lose your kids!" I yelled.

"We have to call Artemis" Conner said.

"No! Do not do that" I said.

"What are we gonna do? They could be anywhere in this mall! They could even be outside! The doors are automatic!" Dick said.

"I am so dead" I mumbled.

* * *

**Artemis POV**

"Thanks again Brandon" I said.

"No problem. So how has your lives been?" He asked.

"Great I had twins and getting back into the acting buzz and focusing in my career and my parents are living with me" I said.

"I have kids Hello Megan ended and I'm now into movies and my life the great" Megan said.

"I have finished my latest movie-you should come to the premiere-and I have kids and I would overall say my life has been awesome" Zatanna said.

"That's great" he said.

"Aaron!? Diana?!"

We all turned to see Wally and everyone else.

"Wally what are you guys doing here?" I asked.

The guys and kids walked over to us.

"Hey Artemis..."

I could sense that something was wrong.

And Aaron and Diana weren't with them.

"What's up Wally?" I asked.

"Well...y-you see-"

"Wally lost Diana and Aaron" Conner blurted out.

"Wally your dead" Zatanna said.

"YOU LOST MY KIDS?!"

* * *

**Sooo I'm back! But my computer is still acting a fool so I have to use my phone and its really hard so yea. This is kinda a cliff hanger pleas review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Wally POV**

Oh I am so dead.

"I'm gonna kill you!" she said lowly.

I knew why.

She didn't want to end up on C!News even though we all were considering the guys and I were running around looking for my baby and Artemis meeting Brandon here-why was he here-and Artemis yelling.

Today did not go as planned.

"It wasn't my fault!" I said quickly.

Before anyone could say anything else we were all pulled to a secluded area where no one else was.

"Okay Wally, if it wasn't your fault whose fault was it?" She asked.

She had the worst scowl on her face.

"Mine" I said quietly.

"Seriously Wally out of all the stupid, idiotic shi-poop you have done this is he worst!" She yelled.

She was raging.

Oh I was so dead.

"As we all know I love it when Artemis yells at Wally-"

"But we need to find the babies!" Megan said panicked.

"Thanks guys" Artemis said to them.

She glared at me before walking away.

"Let's go to security" she said.

We all followed.

"I need all your security guards now" Artemis said waking into the office

The middle aged man stood up.

"And what for Mrs. West?" he asked.

"Because my little babies are in this mall lost and without there mom! And I want my babies back!" she yelled.

"Now are you gonna the one to keep me from my babies?" Artemis said slamming her hand on the desk and looking the security guard square in the eye.

"You don't want to do that" Conner said.

"All units be on the look out for..."

The security guard looked up.

"What do the babies look like?" He asked.

"The boy is blonde hair with green eyes 3'4 is wearing a red polo, jeans and red vans and a north face jacket. Diana is a girl probably with Aaron and she had red hair with bangs with grey eyes 3'2 and has on a black skirt and red leather jacket. Find them now" Artemis said.

I walked over to her.

"Calm down" I said.

"Don't you tell me to calm down. And why aren't you freaking out?" She asked.

"Well because I know they are gonna be found" I said.

"They would need to be found if you hadn't lost them in the first place" she mumbled.

"Alright you guys stay here and we will look" the guard said.

I sat down and pulled Artemis onto my lap.

She said nothing but stayed on my lap.

One Hour Later...

.

.

.

Soon a security guard walked in with the kids.

Artemis jumped off my lap, which I didn't mind because I jumped up as well.

"You guys are okay!" she said hugging both kids.

"Where did you find them?" I asked.

"In the candy store eating chocolate" the guard said.

"Thank you for finding our kids" I said with small smile.

Surprisingly Artemis let go of them.

I embraced both of them.

"Daddy is so sorry for not paying attention to you guys" I said.

"It's okay daddy" Diana said.

I smiled.

"So we should get home" Dick said getting up.

"Yeah it's been a long afternoon and mommy needs a nap" Megan said getting up.

The whole car ride home was silent.

It was really weird and I didn't like it.

We got home and I helped Aaron out of the car while Artemis took out Diana.

"Leave the box in the trunk" she said before taking Diana's hand and walking inside the house.

"Hey guys how was..."

Iris saw Artemis storm past her.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I lost the kids at the mall" I said.

"Oh my" was all she said.

I sat on the couch.

"I messed up big time Aunt Iris" I said.

She sat down next to me.

"What are you gonna do?" she asked.

"I don't know" I said.

"How about you start by apologizing" she suggested.

I go up and slowly walked up the stairs thinking about what to say to Artemis.

* * *

**Artemis POV**

There was knock at the door.

The slowly slowly opened to reveal Wally.

"H-hey Artemis..." he said walking into the room and closing the door behind him.

"Listen I'm so sorry for what I did. I was being careless and stupid. I should have been paying attention to the kids I was just trying to find the perfect resent for you. And I understand why your mad. And I really hate it when your mad" he said.

Well I wasn't really mad.

I was but then I was scared.

The thoughts of losing my babies was terrifying.

I and calling Wally an idiot didn't help. Wally didn't mean to lose them.

I turned to see Wally walking out the door.

I grabbed him the the waist.

"Are you trying to kill me?" he asked.

"No I just wanted to say that know you didn't mean to lose Diana and Aaron. I was just so scared to loose them" I said quietly.

He turned and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry for making me feel that way" he said.

I kissed him on the lips.

"I know how you can make it up to me" I said suggestively.

"I think I can make that happen" he said.

The Next Day...

.

.

.

So today we were going to the mall again.

I didn't trust Wally quite yet.

"Okay we'll do the same thing we did yesterday-or at least what we tried to do" Megan said.

"But this time the kids will stay with us" Zatanna said.

...

Shopping for the guys had been fine.

I had already gotten Wally his present yesterday and Megan and Zatanna had gotten their husbands gifts.

I had gotten Dick a new iPad mini and Conner a punching bag for his private gym(that Megan was getting him).

Now we were shopping for each other.

I already knew what I was going to get Megan.

It was a limited edition Madison pinnacle leather coach bag.

It was a nice dark salmon color and perfect for Megan since she loves any mind of pink.

I know what your thinking, what if Zatanna gets her that too?

Well it's not gonna happen because Zatanna and I discussed Christmas presents for Megan.

We all walked into the Coach store.

"Text me when you guys are done" I said walking to the front.

"Hi I'm Artemis West and I had a bag on layaway" I said fretting the front lady with a smile.

She turned and typed on her computer while I bent down to check on Diana and Aaron.

I stood back up just as she turned back to me.

"Artemis West you had a Madison pinnacle leather limited edition back.

I nodded

"I'll be right back with your bag" she said before walking back to the back.

I wonder how Wally was doing.

I mean yesterday he seemed really down about losing the kids and me calling him an idiot probably didn't help.

The lady came back with the bag in a shopping bag.

I quickly paid and went to go find the others.

"Are you guys ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah let me just buy this bag. Merry Christmas...to me!" Zatanna said.

It was a white cross body purse with gold gussets.

We walked back to the checkout desk and Zatanna bought her purse.

"Where to next? We have enough time to go to one more store before meeting the guys" Megan said.

"Where should we go Cathy?" Megan asked the little girl.

"That store!" She said.

It was a Louis Vuitton store.

Awesome Zatanna loved shoes and that's why both Megan and I were buying her shoes.

We walked into the store.

"Mommy look those shoes are sparkly!" Cathy said pointing to a show on display.

"It's a nice shoe" Megan commented.

"It looks amazing! Lets go look at it" Zatanna said pushing he stroller towards the shoe with Cathy by her side.

I smiled.

I bent down with a bag of snacks.

I knew we were about to go to the food court but I knew they would still be hungry.

I opened the bag and put it on the pull out tray for them to grab.

A pair of shoes caught my eye.

"These would be perfect for Zatanna!" I said grabbing one of the shoe.

I turned to Diana.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"Pwettty" she said.

It was a suede pump but the heel was gold with a gold padlock on the back.

They were perfect for her.

She would love them.

I smiled and grabbed the other shoe and checked the size.

Perfect size 8 Zatanna size.

I smiled when I saw Megan and Zatanna.

I saw Megan with two pairs of shoes and Zatanna with 3.

She really does love shoes.

After buying the stuff we walked to the food court to see the guys already there...and already with there lunch.

When we reached the table Zatanna spoke.

"Thanks for getting lunch for us guys" Zatanna said.

Everyone sat down and began eating.

An Hour Later...

.

.

.

We had finished we all went our separate ways to go home.

"Guys were home!" Wally yelled as we entered the house.

The kids ran past us and onto the couch.

Iris and Dinah yelled with the bad before we all went to the couch and sat down with the kids and Barry and Ollie.

...

That night a sighed as I fell into bed.

The kids didn't want to go to sleep so I had to stay and try to get them to fall asleep with Wally's help.

That night Wally and I went to sleep exhausted.

"Holidays are for relaxing. It seems like we are doing the exact opposite" Wally said letting out a big sigh afterwards.

"I know" I replied yawning after.

That night we fell asleep with the lights on, in our regular clothes and in each others arms.

* * *

**Yeah so this chapter was long but probably boring at the end...maybe in the middle too but yeah! Please review! I'll to update more often!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay so I kind of skipped the whole Christmas and giving presents and stuff. why? Because it would have just been fillers. So I skipped that and New Years and the last four years...but no worries nothing important. That's it enjoy!**

* * *

_**Four Years Later...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Artemis POV**

I can't believe it.

Aaron and Diana were going to kindergarten!

They were growing up!

So I had started working on movies again.

Megan had started another show again called Famous Mom.

Something about a mother that was famous and also had to deal with kids or something like that.

Zatanna had been doing a few modeling jobs and also guest starring in shows.

Becky was now all our nannies but lived in Wally and I's house.

Cathy and Cameron were now 7 year olds.

Popular and amazing 7 year olds I might add.

We arrived in front of the school.

Clover Avenue elementary school.

That's where Cathy and Cameron go to and Zatanna said it was an amazing school.

We walked to the kindergarten classroom 3.

That's where Ms. Price's class was located.

We entered the classroom to see many kids there already.

"I can't believe there in kindergarten!" I said to Wally.

"I know. I'm gonna miss not having someone grabbing my legs when the want something or whining when they don't get a toy...maybe this is not so bad..." Wally said.

I swatted him.

"Hello"

We turned to see a middle aged woman with brown hair and light brown eyes.

Wally smiled.

"Hi. We're the parent of Aaron and Diana West" he said politely.

The woman-who I was guessing was Ms. Price-bent down by the kids.

"Hi there! I'm Ms. Price and I'm so happy to have you in my class this year!" she said.

Aaron being the louder one was happy to reply.

"Hi! I'm Aaron! Do you have a lot of toys?" he asked.

"Aaron that was rude!" I said.

Ms. Price laughed.

"It's alright we have lots of toys" Ms. Price said.

"Okay so whenever your ready so may leave. I will be over there watching the kids" Ms. Price before walking off.

"So you guys ready?" Wally asked.

"Yes daddy" Diana said.

"If you need anyone Cathy and Cameron are here too just ask the teacher to see them. Okay?" I said.

They nodded.

"Give daddy and mommy big hugs!" Wally said.

We all shared a big group hug before they ran off.

We walked out of the class.

"What's wrong?" Wally asked placing him arm around my waist.

"I'm gonna miss my babies" I replied.

"On the bright side...we have more alone time..." he asked with a smile before placing a kiss on my lips.

I pulled away.

"Not in the kindergarten hallway" I said returning his smile.

* * *

**Zatanna POV**

I sighed as I walked down the second grade hallway.

This year I had volunteered to direct the school play for the second graders.

So at the beginning of the school year all grades preform plays for the whole school.

And this year I had decided to direct the play for the second graders.

Your probably thinking that a play for every grade is crazy!

But there is what they call 'play week' and everyday of the week is a different play of a different grade.

Megan was my assistant.

And now I had to go home and find a play that would be perfect for the second graders.

"Hey Zatanna!"

I turned around to see Artemis and Wally.

I smiled. "Hey guys! How was dropping them off?" I asked.

"Awesome. But why are you here? I mean haven't they had the first day a few times?" Wally's asked.

"Yeah. I came because I just volunteered Megan and I to be the directors of the school play for play week" I explained.

"Play week? I heard about that. Wally you should be the director for the kindergarteners!" Artemis said.

"Yeah I mean you are an experienced actor and all" I said.

* * *

**Artemis POV**

"But my play is gonna be better than yours. Just warning you" Zatanna said.

"And what makes you think that?" Wally asked.

Oh no.

I have known Wally and Zatanna long enough to know that both of them were very competitive.

And play week wasn't even supposed to be a competition.

"Well I have older kids, I have movie experience, Megan is helping with directing oh and I have a totally awesome play!" she said.

"What play are you doing?" I asked.

I wasn't trying to get in middle of this I just really wanted to know.

"I don't know yet but you are helping with costumes!" Zatanna said.

"What?" I said.

"Why do you get her?! She's my wife!" Wally argued.

"Guys! I will help both of you guys with costumes!" I said as calmly as I could.

"Fine. Just don't show her my costumes" Wally said then walked off to go get the directing spot.

Before I could say anything Zatanna walked off to the entrance of the school go leave.

I sighed. I

This was not gonna end well.

* * *

**So that was it! The school and teacher real but the whole 'play week' was something I made up just to make it interesting. It literally popped pout of no where while I was writing. Anyways please review!**


	23. Authors Note

**Okay so sorry this isn't a new chapter but I need help! Alright so the chapter before talked about play week. And I have been trying to find plays they could do and I need play suggests. So if you have any play suggestions for the kindergarteners (Wally's the director) or the second grade play (Zatanna and Megan are co-directors) please PLEASE pm me some ideas. I need help! That's it...thanks! ^ - ^**


End file.
